


Once Upon a Dream

by lovetylerchalex



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Maleficent (2014) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dark Magic, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magic, Rape/Non-con Elements, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetylerchalex/pseuds/lovetylerchalex
Summary: An evil wizard casts a curse on Alex, the king and queen's newborn son, after being snubbed by the royal family. With the help of three good fairies, a mighty prince named Charlie must break the spell and awaken Alex from his death sleep before the dark lord takes over the kingdom.Alex X Charlie Fantasy Series: Sleeping Beauty AU
Relationships: Alex Standall/Bryce Walker, Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 28
Kudos: 56





	1. The Curse Of Prince Alexander

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen some people telling me that I should write more so I'm going to try my best to come up with new ideas and write them for you guys to keep the Chalex tag going :)  
> (also any 13RW characters or gay stuff in general)
> 
> This is one of my little ideas I thought of bc I'm been randomly thinking of fairytale and rom-com movies in my head lately lol
> 
> Feel free to give feedback in any of my mentions! Comments really help motivate me not only to write more but also to try and write better. :)

Once upon a time, in a faraway land long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A little boy was born... and so they decided to name him Alex, short for Alexander. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the grand kingdom so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant prince. Nearly all of the citizens of Crestmont made their way to the king's castle to celebrate the coming of the newborn child.

"Hail to Prince Alexander!" The crowds chanted. "Hail to Prince Alexander!" 

The crowds entering the castle continue to shout out the prince's name as the sun rises, letting its light shine upon the land while erasing every inch of darkness it could find. As the ceremony begins, parents, children, teachers, knights, and guards all gather around the great hall. And thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth, and good King Clayton and Queen Hannah made welcome to their lifelong friend. 

"Your royal highnesses, King Justin and Prince Charles." The speaker announced.

A young boy named Charlie along with his father were the first to come up to bestow their gifts to Prince Alexander. Clay and Justin had dreamt of one day their kingdoms will unite, thus today they would announce that Charlie, Justin's son and heir, to Clayton's child would be betrothed. Charlie proceeds to walk over to Alex's crib and glances over at the infant prince. Alex had perfect blonde hair that screamed of sunshine gold, and lips soft and burnished like a rose. He didn't understand why he had been arranged for future marriage with this boy, but deep down in his heart he hoped that Alex would grow up to bring peace and harmony to his family and the rest of the kingdom. 

As more and more people traded their gifts for the prince, a ray of light began to shine through the big window of the great hall. Three flying creatures descend from the light and land themselves in front of the king and queen.

"The most honored and exalted excellencies, the three good fairies." The speaker continued. "Mistress Jessica, Mistress Ani, and Master Tyler."

"Nice to see you again, my friends." King Clayton spoke.

"Your majesties." Jessica greeted. "Each of us is honored to bless the child with a single gift. No more, no less."

And so the three fairies fly towards the infant prince and prepare to make their special wishes.

"Oh my dear sweet prince, my gift shall be the gift of beauty." Jessica said, waving her wand.

"For my wish, I shall grant you the gift of song." Ani said while pointing out her wand as well.

"Okay my turn." Tyler gushed. "Oh, young Alex... my gift shall be-"

Just when the fairy was about to make the third spell, a strong windy breeze starts to fill the room and suddenly an aura of green smoke appears in the center of the great hall. Once the smoke has cleared, a dark-attired figure with a bird and a staff is revealed.

"It’s the dark lord, Bryce." Jessica said.

"What is he doing here?" Tyler whispered.

"Well well... quite the glittering assemblage, King Clayton." Bryce began to speak. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and… how quaint. Even the rabble."

Charlie wanted to run to the crib and protect little Alex but his father signaled him not to move a muscle, in fear that Bryce might do something horrifying to him. The fairies try to remain calm and vigilant as the evil wizard invaded the king and queen's presence.

"How did I not receive an invitation?" Bryce pouted. "I feel kind of distressed."

"You’re not welcome here." Clay grunted.

Bryce pauses himself for a split second, stunned by how the king just outright tried to offend the grand master of all evil. Then he begins to laugh in the most wicked manner.

"Oh dear, what an awkward situation." Bryce chuckled.

"Are you not offended?" Hannah asked.

"Why no." Bryce answered. "And to show that I bear no ill will, I too... shall bestow a gift on the child."

King Clayton abruptly stands up from his throne and attempts to pull out his sword to protect his son from the unholy villain.

"No, we don't want your gift!" Clay yelled.

The dark wizard stares wickedly at the king before making his way towards the infant child to grant him his gift.

"Listen well, all of you." Bryce announced. "The prince shall indeed grow in grace and beauty. Loved by all who meet him."

Bryce examines the people around him, knowing how impressed he was to have everyone on this land be horrified by his vile existence. He turns back to Clay and Hannah and begins to work his dark magic with the crystal globe on his wooden staff.

"But before the sun sets on his 16th birthday..." Bryce declared. "He shall prick his finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel..."

Before continuing his spell, Bryce looks over at the young child and starts to glisten hungry eyes due to Alex's radiating beauty.

"And be molested into a sleep-like death!" Bryce grinned.

Queen Hannah had found herself terrified by the dark lord's repulsive words which caused her to quickly run to her precious son and hold him tightly inside her arms.

"Bryce, please don't do this!" Clay begged. "I'm begging you."

"I like you begging... do it again." Bryce said.

"I'm begging you." Clay said as he dropped down to his knees.

The dark lord lets out his devilish grin after making the king bow down to him.

"Tough." Bryce yelled. 

Bryce chants out an evil laugh as he makes his mystical exit just before Clay's guards could even reach him. The citizens of Crestmont were left with trembling fear, while Charlie hugged his father closely to try to get that image of that wicked man erased from his pure, young mind.

"Don't despair, sire!" Jessica reassured. "Tyler still has his gift to give."

"Then he can undo this fearful curse?" Clay asked.

"I'm afraid that's impossible." Tyler answered. "Bryce's powers are far too great, but I think I might know a way to help."

Tyler walks over to Queen Hannah who was still holding on to Prince Alexander for her dear life. He gazes deeply at the young one and proceeds to lift his wand over him to prepare the spell. 

"Sweet prince, if through this evil wizard’s trick, spindle should your finger prick... a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep, the fateful prophecy you’ll keep. And from this slumber you shall wake, when true love's kiss, the spell shall break." Tyler called out.

And so the people watched as the fairy in blue casts out his spell onto Prince Alexander, hoping that the newborn child will one day be saved from the dark lord's sinful curse.


	2. The Fairies' Plan

But King Clayton, still fearful of his son's life, was left with no other choice but to decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should be burned. As the citizens of Crestmont make their ultimate sacrifices out in the castle courtyard, King Justin and noble son Charlie settle down in their bedroom. Although Charlie wanted to protect little Alex so badly, he was still intimidated and terrified by the dark lord Bryce.

"Father?" The young boy spoke. "Is that evil man really going to kill the prince?"

"I’m afraid so.” Justin said. "But don’t fret, the king will make sure to keep Prince Alexander safe from that monstrosity."

"Hopefully." Charlie sighed. "I'm scared of him... but when I grow up, I hope I'll become strong enough to cut that wicked wizard's head off with my sword!"

"Haha that’s my boy!" Justin chuckled. "Alex will be so blessed once he takes your hand in marriage."

"But... may I ask?" Charlie asked. "Why do I have to marry that boy? I hardly know him. What if I end up not feeling any love for him? Like actual, real romantic love for him?"

"Oh you will, trust me." Justin said. "I have a feeling Alex will one day unite all of the kingdom and bring lots of love and endless happiness to our lives in the future."

"Right." Charlie nodded.

As dusk begins, Charlie looks up at the setting sun dreaming about how one day he will have to become a mighty warrior in order to protect the royal prince and the rest of his beloved kingdom. Meanwhile, Jessica and the other fairies watch from the tower balcony as Clay's knights burn thousands of spinning wheels to ashes at the open courtyard.

"Jess, come sit a moment and relax." Ani called. "I'm sure it'll work out somehow."

"From what we know, not even a bonfire can stop Bryce." Tyler mentioned.

The fairy in red paces herself back and forth while Tyler and Ani wave their wands to wish for some tea. 

"Of course not." Jessica agreed. "But what will?"

"I don't know." Ani sighed before taking a sip. "Maybe... I could try and reason with him?"

Tyler and Jessica both turn to the green fairy with demented faces, knowing that the dark lord was miles and miles beyond reasoning. 

"Reason? With Bryce?" Tyler said in disgust.

"Why not?" Ani asked. "I mean he can't be all bad."

For Ani she always had this mindset of seeing the good in everyone even within the most vile people. But from Jessica's perspective, once an evil wizard, always an evil wizard.

"Oh yes he is." Jessica grumbled. "That evil being has done nothing but ruin people's lives and tried to spread darkness to King Clayton's kingdom."

"Well.. I would like turn him into a bird and fuck his ass up." Tyler dared himself.

Ani roughly spits out her hot tea from her mouth, stunned by the blue fairy's use of language.

"Tyler, that's not a very nice thing to say." Ani gasped. "It's not like us fairies to say words like that."

"Besides we can't." Jessica pointed out. "You know our magic doesn't work that way."

"It can only do good to bring joy and happiness." Ani mentioned.

"Well that would make me happy." Tyler grunted before sipping his tea.

The three of them continue to rest inside the tower until Jessica finally comes up with a perfect way to fool Bryce from letting his curse come true. She had thought carefully about some secret uncharted places of Crestmont that no one else in the kingdom knows about, then decided that the abandoned cottage hidden in the glens would be the perfect location.

"I know a way." The red fairy bursted. 

"You do?" Ani asked.

"Shhh... even walls have ears." Jessica whispered. "Follow me."

The red fairy shrinks herself in a size of a fly while the other two do the same. And so they follow her into a miniature cupboard to continue their conversation. Jessica then points her wand towards the green and blue fairies and flicks it to magically change their clothes. Ani and Tyler gasp in shock as they take a glimpse at their new non-supernatural human attire in the mirror.

"We will disguise ourselves as peasants and raise the child deep in the forest." Jessica said. 

"Wait what?" Tyler asked. "You mean live like mortals? For sixteen years?"

"That's right!" Jessica said. "Bryce will never suspect it."

"Us? Taking care of the baby?" Ani gushed. "Ooh it would be wonderful."

"Yeah, I guess." Tyler said. "Well it's a good thing we have our magic to help us with that!"

Jessica forcibly takes away both Tyler and Ani's wands and puts them safely in her pockets.

"Hey what the hell Jess!" Tyler shouted. 

"No no no!" The red fairy cautioned. "No magic! It's the only way not to let the dark lord find out."

She waves her wand to bring all of her friends back to normal size then puts it away.

"Now come, we must tell our majesties at once!" Jessica said.

The three fairies make their way to the king's throne to have their private meeting with King Clayton and Queen Hannah. Although Clay and Hannah had some doubts, they realize that it was the only way and so they agree to grant the fairies permission to raise their child far away from any harm. The queen hands Prince Alexander to Jessica, then the fairies turn to exit the castle fully ready to leave the Crestmont domain far behind. And so the king and his queen watched with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child, disappeared into the night.


	3. The Wrath Of Bryce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 3!!!
> 
> And also thanks for the comments you guys, reading each of them have truly made my heart warm up so thank you for that!!! :)

After learning about Prince Alexander's disappearance from King Clayton's castle, Bryce sent his henchmen to roam across the whole kingdom to search for the boy. But after days and days of walking through almost every inch of the land, the prince was still nowhere to be found. For every one of Clay's citizens knew that as long as Bryce's domain, the forbidden mountains, thundered with his wrath and frustration, his evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled. As flashes of lightning illuminated from the clouds, Bryce's army of goblins and ogres watched as the evil wizard stomped himself back and forth inside the throne room of his dark castle.

"This is madness!" Bryce yelled thunderously. "Not a trace of him whatsoever?"

Bryce examines all of his minions shaking their heads in unison, then they begin to explain to their leader that they had searched every forest, mountain, house, and most importantly, every cradle. 

"He couldn't have vanished into thin air." Bryce grunted. "Are you sure you searched everywhere?"

"Yes, we swear!" One goblin said.

Little did he know that the three good fairies were hiding the prince safe and sound in the abandoned cottage that he currently had no knowledge about. After using his staff to punish a majority of his minions, he was left with no other choice but to use his pet bird, Monty, to continue with the job.

"Circle far and wide! Search for an infant child with hair of sunshine gold, and lips red as the rose!" Bryce ordered.

And so the bird soars high into the sky and flies his way to the brighter regions of Crestmont.

"Go!" Bryce shouted. "And do not fail me!"

Many endless trees and bushes later, Monty stumbles upon a very alluring series of valleys. He looks down and sees a piece of a roof surrounded by several canopies of trees. He flies down through the trees until he finally locates Prince Alexander. After spotting the child in a cradle through an open window of a wooden-roofed house, Monty makes his way back to Bryce's castle to tell the dark lord about Alex's whereabouts. Now that he knew about the secret location, Bryce teleports himself to the cottage so that he could take a nice glimpse at the baby.

"It's so ugly, I almost feel sorry for it." Bryce muttered.

Alex looks up from his cradle to see the horn-headed wizard staring directly at him from outside the window and begins to smile. Bryce always had an extreme hatred towards baby smiles, but for some reason Alex's grin causes his cold, wretched heart to warm up a little. As an attempt to shake off those non-evil feelings, he decides to make a scary growling face in front of the child. Alex begins to look puzzled at first, but then he starts to smile once again despite Bryce trying to frighten him.

"I hate you... beastie." Bryce said in disgust.

Bryce almost wanted to throw up after lying to himself. He had to say those words because Alex was the son of his sworn enemy, but deep down he didn't think Alex was an ugly little beastie. When Bryce had stated in his wish that Alex would indeed grow in grace and beauty and be loved by all who meet him, he did not expect that he would become one of those people. Even though he cursed Alex as an act of revenge after being shunned by the king and his royal family, he began to wonder if he really had any actual problems towards the little prince himself. The evil wizard goes back to the forbidden mountains and rests inside his throne room, ready for the next sixteen years to pass by already.

A few years pass and Bryce and Monty come back to the glens to keep an eye on Prince Alexander from a safe distance. He spots a slightly older version of Alex chasing a monarch butterfly while his new guardians were busy picnicking on the open grasslands. Even out of the perfect tactics the fairies could think of, not even hiding Alex in the deep depths of the forest could stop Bryce from eventually finding him.

"Those three look awfully familiar... don't they, master?" Monty said after transforming into his human form.

"Hmmm..." Bryce hummed. "They remind me of those poor, hideous fairies."

Bryce widens his devilish pupils to see that young Alex was running towards a cliff's edge.

"Oh look." The evil wizard said. "The little beast is about to fall off the cliff."

But he did not want to ruin the bond between the child and his new guardians quite yet, instead he uses his magic to rescue the young prince from falling to his death. Monty was shocked by how his master suddenly saved the person who he had cursed, then he grew curious about finding out what Bryce's true intentions are with Prince Alexander and the king.

"So... why do you hate the king so much?" Monty began to ask. "I mean he seems like a good, kind-hearted man."

"That is none of your business." Bryce grunted. "And he's not who you think he is."

"But why curse his son to be assaulted into a death sleep once he turns sixteen?" Monty asked. "Why not just kill the poor boy now?"

Bryce ignores his servant’s words and continues looking at Prince Alexander who was now running back towards the three fairies. Later on, the wizard decides to lurk through the forest so that he can gaze at the trees. His wicked mind had made him dislike the delightful nature of the trees so much that he wanted to turn every green area in Crestmont into many forests of thorns. Then suddenly he feels someone's finger knocking on his back and turns around to see little Alex appearing before him.

"Hello." Alex began to speak.

"Go away." Bryce demanded. "Run along... off you go."

Alex lets out his pure and gorgeous smile, having no idea that the dark lord was trying to tell him to leave his presence.

"I don't like children." The dark lord warned.  
  
The blonde child raises his tiny arms towards the wicked man. He hesitates at first but as he gazes at Alex’s dashing blue eyes and soothing pale face, his hands start to move on their own and lift the little boy up. Alex proceeds to grab hold of Bryce’s cheeks and then his horns. Bryce tries his best to show no emotion, but as evil as he was to the entire kingdom, he starts to feel his eyes burn a little before shedding a tear. He didn’t understand why he suddenly started to feel weak in front of the boy, yet somehow Alex had reminded Bryce of some sad and horrible memories he had tried to forget. After a while, he puts down young Alex and lets him roam off back to his guardians once again. In that very moment, perhaps there was much more to Bryce than just being a jealous and power-hungry master of evil. But will the roaring hatred inside the dark lord fade away because of Alex's radiating beauty or will it be here to stay until the end of time?


	4. A Big Surprise

Many sad and lonely years continue to pass by for King Clayton and his people, while the whereabouts of the prince remains a mystery to all of his citizens. But as the time for Alex's 16th birthday grew closer and closer, the entire kingdom slowly began to rejoice. While deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the good fairies carried out their well-made plan. Living like mortals, they had raised the child as their own, and gave the name Alex Standall to him so that unpleasant strangers won't find out about his true identity. And as the seasons changed and the flowers grew, so did their beloved Prince Alexander.

The top window of the cottage opens and an older and more mature version of the boy finally appears. Alex has now grown into an undeniably beautiful, kind-hearted young man, while keeping his blonde hair and rose-colored lips shining bright like the stars. As dawn begins to commence, he uses Ani's gift of song to sing loudly to the surrounding nature in front of him while cleaning the dust from the window doors. On this day of Alex's sixteenth year since he entered this world, the good fairies had planned a party. Something extra special, for a surprise.

"How about this one?" Tyler asked as the fairies looked into a book filled with different types of royal prince outfits.

"This is the one I picked." Jessica said, pointing to another suit. "The one with puffy shoulder sleeves."

"Oh he would look beautiful in that." Ani beamed.

The fairies have been debating on what type of suit would look best on Alex so that they could make it as a birthday present.

"We'll make it blue!" Tyler suggested.

"Oh no dear, pink." Jessica refused.

"But..." The blue fairy said.

As they continue deciding which outfit the boy should wear and how they were going to get the prince out of the house so that they could plan the surprise party, teenage Alex comes down the stairs and begins to overhear a bit of their conversation. 

"Well... and what are you three dears up to?" Alex smiled.

Jessica, Tyler and Ani all turn around to see their beloved prince who had been dressed as a peasant for as long as they can remember.

"Up to?" The three good fairies said simultaneously.

"We... uh.... we... we want you to pick some berries!" Tyler stuttered as he handed Alex an empty basket.

"Berries?" Alex asked, confused. "But I picked berries yesterday!"

"Oooh... um... we need more, dear." Jessica shivered while signaling Alex to go out the door. "Now run along! Don't hurry back!"

"But don't go too far!" Tyler shouted.

"And don't speak to strangers!" Ani begged.

Alex waves goodbye and proceeds to explore the depths of the shrouded forest, wondering what his guardians were planning behind his back. Then the good fairies gather around in the living room to prepare their surprise party for Alex along with his special birthday present.

"Ohhh will he be surprised." Jessica chuckled.

"A real birthday party! With a real birthday cake!" Ani gushed.

"Yes and a fancy suit the prince can be proud of." The red fairy said as she pulled out some long pink ribbons of cloth from the drawer.

"I'll get the wands." Tyler said.

Just before the blue fairy tries to take the stairs, Jessica loudly calls out to him to come back in the living room.

"No, Ty! No magic!" Jessica ordered.

"But the sixteen years are almost over!" The blue fairy whined.

"We're taking no chances!" Jessica said.

Little did they know that the evil wizard had already known exactly where the cottage was. Jessica proceeds to lay down the open book beside her so that she can start making the suit according to the page she had chosen, while Ani strolls off into the kitchen to bake the cake.

"But you can't sow and Ani has never cooked!" The blue fairy pointed out.

"Oh it's simple." Ani said. "All you have to do is follow the book."

"Up here, dear." Jessica said, signaling Tyler to stand on the round chair. "You can be the dummy."

Even though the other two fairies decided to prepare the celebration the old fashioned way, Tyler still suggested that they ought to use magic so that all the work can be done a lot faster and easier.

"Ah, gracious how that child has grown." Jessica exhaled as she began to use Tyler's body to work on the suit.

"It still feels like it was only yesterday we brought him here." Tyler said.

Thinking about the memories Tyler and his female fairy friends had shared with Prince Alexander after all these years causes the blue fairy to start shedding many rivers of tears.

"Why, Tyler?" Ani gasped. "What's the matter?"

"After today, he will be a prince... and we won't have any Alex Standall no more!" The blue fairy wailed as he stroked his eyelids with the cloth.

His words cause the girls to reminisce about the past as well and make them cry along with him.

"Come on, now." Jessica cried as her and Ani began hugging the male fairy. "We all knew this day had to come."

"But why did it have to come so soon?" Ani said, wiping away her tears.

"After all, we had our lovely Alex for sixteen years!" The red fairy recalled.

"Sixteen wonderful years..." Tyler smiled.

"Oh gracious!" Jessica sniffled before cleaning off the dripping tears from her face. "We're acting like a bunch of ninnies. Come on, he'll be back before we get started!" 

And so the guardians of the prince finally begin getting to work, hoping they would organize the whole huge surprise perfectly without their magical powers. Meanwhile, Alex continues to roam around the valley forest to look for some fresh berries. He begins to sing once again to cure himself from boredom, this time with a real live audience coming his way. Various birds, owls, squirrels, and other animals follow Alex after instantly falling in love with the blonde prince's voice, causing them to sing along with him with great joy. After many minutes of berry hunting, the boy stumbles upon a misty area in front of him. Out of curiosity, Alex decides to leave the friendly animals behind and steps through the mysterious veil. Once he entered, the prince became astounded by what he was now seeing. Alex observes the dark mountains and magical beings that were presented before him. Then suddenly the boy stops himself after manifesting the cold air. He eventually begins to recognize that chilling presence. He had felt it many countless times ever since he was little. 

"I know you're there." The blonde boy said. "Don't be afraid."

He looks around to try and find where the source of the unusual manifestation was coming from, and soon enough Alex spots the shadow of the infamous dark wizard of the land behind the trees.

"I am not afraid." Bryce said.

"Then come out!" Alex urged.

"Then you'll be afraid." Bryce warned.

Bryce steps out of the shadows and slowly makes his way towards the young man. Alex stands back as he feels the presence of the dark lord grow closer and closer towards him. Part of him wanted to escape this dreadful area of the kingdom while the other wished from the bottom of his heart for a handsome, lionhearted prince to come to his rescue.


	5. The Good, the Bad, and the Brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 5!!!
> 
> in case you're wondering about my writing process what I can tell you is that I'm sort of mixing the original sleeping beauty and the live-action maleficent movie together with this Chalex fantasy story, but I didn't want to do an exact copy/paste of the tales with this fanfic so expect a few changes that differentiate from the original plot as you are reading this Chalex AU :) 
> 
> I hope y'all are liking this story so far! Again feel free to comment in my mentions whether it's sending love to this fanfic or giving your honest thoughts about the characters and/or my writing process.

The peasant-dressed prince double checked his eyesight, but still he couldn’t believe what he was seeing right in front of him. From examining the wicked man's long, sharp horns and ebony robes to his mystical staff, Alex starts to wonder how a creature like that could even exist in this world. After looking much deeper into Bryce's features, his memories of him finally come crawling back into his mind. 

"I know who you are." Alex shivered, breaking the silence.

"Do you?" Bryce said.

Once the prince's memory is fully refreshed, his trembling feelings eradicate and Alex begins to feel happiness running within his veins.

"You're my fairy godfather!" Alex began to smile.

Bryce stares at the boy with a straight face, but on the inside he was in fact extremely surprised with Alex's words. Bryce was no godfather. He was the master of all evil. He didn't understand why Alex still shined all this positive energy towards him regardless of seeing how terrifying the wicked man's appearance was.

"Your shadow. It's been following me ever since I was small." Alex beamed. "I always knew you were close by." 

"Wow... um..." Bryce muttered. "That is very nice to hear."

Once again the wicked man becomes weak in front of the beautiful blonde boy. He was supposed to be the most powerful being to ever exist, but by glimpsing into Alex's eyes, part of him began to feel a bit more human again. Bryce stands still for a few seconds while trying to resist those sainted feelings taking over him, then signals Alex to follow him so that he can try to finally realize whether he truly had any hatred towards the king's son.

"Come walk with me." Bryce directed.

And so the good prince follows the mysterious dark lord further into the forbidden mountains. Alex looks up at the rays of the morning sunrise clearing the dark clouds from the sky. Noticing where the sun's position was, Alex reminds himself that he should head back to his guardians at the cottage very soon.

"Oh dear, why do they still treat me a like child?" Alex murmured to himself.

"Who are you talking about?" Bryce questioned.

"Oh uh... Aunt Jessica, Aunt Ani, and Uncle Tyler." Alex answered. "They never want me to meet anyone."

Bryce lifts his eyebrows to its highest peak knowing exactly who those names belonged to. Now that he had knowledge about the real identity of the royal prince's guardians, his evil side began to laugh in his head knowing the good fairies' plan will soon turn out to be a complete failure.

"Why not?" Bryce asked.

"I don't know." The blonde boy shrugged. "But you wanna know something, godfather? I fooled them."

"Really?" Bryce said. "So you have met someone?"

"Yes, a prince!" Alex gushed. "He's tall and handsome and so romantic! We walk together and talk together and just before we say goodbye, he takes me into his arms... and then... I wake up."

"Hmmm." The dark lord hummed. "So he exists only in your dreams, then?"

"Yeah... but I've heard that if you dream a thing more than once, it's sure to come true." Alex continued. "You know, one day I want to marry an actual prince and live in that big castle at the center of the grasslands!"

"You don't say..." Bryce said.

As they continue strolling around the mountains, Alex shares more about his personal life with Bryce. The more the wizard listened to the boy's conversations, the less he thought about his hatred towards the king and queen. Once the two have reached back to the starting point, more magical creatures come to invade Alex's space, but this time with flying wings. Alex didn't mind though. He waves his hands to get their attention and the fairies playfully fly in circles around the young man, making Alex giggle happily with pure joy.

"You were right about one thing... I may not consider myself a godfather but I am... well was... once a fairy." The wicked wizard confessed.

"Really?" Alex gasped as he finished playing with the fairies. "Then why don't you have your wings?"

Bryce takes a deep breath before getting ready to talk to Alex about the tragic moment he had to endure.

"They were stolen from me... by someone who I truly thought I loved." Bryce shared. "But that's all I have to say about it."

"I'm sorry." Alex said. "To be honest, I didn't think you'd be the type of person who knew anything about love."

The wizard glances up and looks deeply at Alex while the other boy does the same. Bryce knew the way he cursed the boy was so immorally wrong but after spending more time with Alex, he just couldn't deny the prince's glorious beauty anymore. And soon he realized, the master of evil had now completely fallen in love with the boy. His evil mind started to make Bryce think that maybe having Alex all to myself would make a much better revenge towards the royal family than assaulting him to death. Despite if the good people were to argue about how this kind of love was wrong and sinful, Bryce knew, here and now, he wanted to be with Alex forever. Even if a brave, courageous prince were to stop him, the dark lord would do anything to prevent that man from stealing the most beautiful boy in the land away from him.

"Oh shit, I have to go back to my aunts and uncle now!" Alex panicked as he saw the midday sun.

"Alex!" The wizard called out.

The blonde boy turns around before making his exit out the forbidden mountains. In this very moment, the dark lord began to regret using his dark magic upon the poor child.

"There is an evil in this world." Bryce warned. "And I cannot keep you from it."

"Don't worry, godfather! I'm almost 16... I can take care of myself." Alex reassured. "Hopefully we can see each other again soon!"

"Of course." Bryce nodded, trying to crack a smile.

Alex proceeds to take his path back to the woodcutter's cottage. But Bryce's little smile soon diminished, knowing that no matter how hard he tried, with the way his magic worked, he will never have the power to undo his fearful curse.

"Very soon, unfortunately." Bryce said.

Meanwhile, back at King Clayton's castle, a now older and manlier version of Charlie was busy practicing his swordsman skills inside the courtyard. Charlie may seem like a regular prince to most people, but he promised his father that he would become a mighty warrior in order to save Prince Alexander from the dark lord's malice once and for all. As proud as he was for Clay and Justin finally uniting their kingdoms of Crestmont and Evergreen as one, he still felt like there was something missing in his life. After many rounds of intense sword fighting, Charlie decides to take a short break. He hops on his horse and quickly gallops out of the castle grounds to head for the forest. Little did that young man know that there may be a special someone deep into the woods who had been dying to meet him their whole life. Charlie stops his horse and turns around in the direction of a singing voice. It seems after a long day of picking berries and running into unimaginable creatures, the lovely Prince Alexander was still blessed for having the gift of song given to him.

"Do you hear that, Tony?" Charlie said to his horse. "Beautiful!"

The manly prince wanted to check out where the sound of that charming voice came from but the horse harshly refused.

"Come on... for an extra bucket of oats? And a few... carrots?" Charlie persuaded.

Charlie's pet horse nods his head and proceeds to lead him deeper into the valley woods.


	6. Alex and Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 6 my fellow 13RW & chalex fanatics :)

The manly prince and his noble steed race through the depths of the valley forest until they finally discover where the source of that voice was coming from. Charlie jumps off Tony's back and sneaks behind the bushes, then peeks up to take a nice look at the wondrous peasant boy. Prince Charles has finally laid his eyes on the great Prince Alexander after all these years, and he didn't even know it yet. He had no idea what the royal prince looked like. Still he wondered why the king and queen's son disappeared out of nowhere all those years ago. Little did that man know that he had finally found him, out of hiding and free in the open. And just like that, Charlie became instantly hypnotized by Alex's radiating beauty.

The animals that Alex had met a while back surround the pretty boy once again as he continues singing his heart out.

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once..._

Charlie sneaks up behind Alex as he dances and puts his arms around the smaller boy, causing the taller prince to sing along.

_the way you did once_

_upon... a... dream..._

Alex jumps out of Charlie's arms and backs away.

"I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Charlie smiled.

"Oh, it wasn't that." Alex shuddered. "It's just that you're a... a...

But the taller prince did not want to let the pretty boy go, and so he grabs hold of Alex's hand. Charlie can feel positive energy growing within him as he rubs the smaller boy's smooth palm over his.

"A stranger?" Charlie guessed. "But don't you remember? We've met before."

"We... we have?" Alex asked.

Truth is, the two princes have indeed met before. When Charlie first gazed at Prince Alexander during his christening sixteen years ago, he knew that the boy would spread happiness to all who ever came his way. Now he has become one of those people. If only Charlie knew that his future husband was standing right in front of him. As of right now, Alex and Charlie were still strangers from both perspectives, but deep down they became very intrigued by each other's presence. 

"Well of course, you said so yourself... Once upon a dream." Charlie said.

Alex begins to slowly walk away as the taller prince starts singing the same melody the smaller boy just sang.

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

Once Alex heard the taller prince's heavenly vocals, he became so in love with the way Charlie's voice sounded that he just couldn't resist anymore. Alex turns around to face Charlie and decides to accept the prince's offer to dance with him. And so the taller prince continues dancing with the younger blonde boy inside the valley woods. In this moment in time, it seemed like destiny for them to meet each other again. Prince Alexander and Prince Charles. Born to spread peace and harmony across the whole kingdom and let their love conquer all forces of evil.

The animals gather around to finish the song as they watch the two princes dance around in circles on the green grass. As the boys sway and sway around inside the glowing nature surrounding them, Alex and Charlie lock their eyes straight at one another's. No second thoughts. No interruptions. Just the noble prince and the peasant boy dancing with their hands perfectly tied as if no one was watching.

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once..._

_the way you did once_

_upon... a... dream..._

Once the song reaches its end, the two boys rest against a tree and watch as the sun in the bright, blue sky slowly draws itself closer to the edge of the horizon.

"Who are you?" Charlie began to ask. "What's your name."

"Oh... my name." Alex stuttered. "It's a... it's a...

Alex turns to take a closer glimpse at the handsome man. One dance and he was already addicted to Charlie's charming appearance. From looking at his light brown hair and glistening smile to his crimson red cape and muscular arms, Alex somehow knew that this was love at first sight. He really thought everything that has happened today was all just a dream, but this was indeed reality. The royal prince of Crestmont and the noble prince of Evergreen, together at last. Suddenly he jumps back to reality once he realizes that dusk was about to commence really soon.

"Oh no, I can't!" Alex squealed. "Goodbye."

"But will I see you again?" The taller prince asked.

"Never! Never!" Alex panicked. "Oh... um... maybe this evening!"

"Where?" Charlie screamed.

"In the cottage! In the glen!" The blonde boy shouted as he made his leave.

Charlie watches as his soon-to-be husband runs off deep into the endless woods. Tony steps up beside and notices that his owner's face was flushing bright red.

"Wow." The taller prince blushed. "That is one beautiful man... isn't he, Tony?"

Tony stares at the noble prince and steadily shakes his head.

"Ok maybe you're right." Charlie frowned. "I shouldn't be chasing him. I'm already betrothed with the royal prince."

Charlie jumps back on top of his horse and orders Tony to take him back to King Clayton's castle.

"But still I hardly know the prince at all, especially since he disappeared for sixteen years." Charlie said. "I'm not sure if he'll ever make me feel happy like that peasant boy does. If only I had the power to convince my father and the royal family that I should be able to marry whoever I like. I should be the one choosing who I want to find true love with, not someone else deciding for me!"

Tony nods his husky head in agreement and starts to swiftly gallop out of the woods.

"It should be MY choice, and only MY choice." Charlie bursted. "I'll make sure of it."


	7. Truth Hurts

Back at the cottage, the three good fairies were still preparing for their beloved Prince Alexander's 16th birthday party. Unfortunately after hours of attempting to make the suit and cake without the use of magic, the end result was making the entire living room a huge mess.

"What in god's name are we gonna do now?" Ani whined after seeing her crappy-made cake melt before her.

"Let's keep trying, don't lose hope now!" Jessica urged. "We want to make this surprise party perfect for our precious Alex Standall."

"Yeah!" The green fairy said. "What do you think, Tyler?" 

Tyler couldn't hold in his frustrations any longer. After hours of being Jessica's sewing dummy, he finally snaps and escapes from the ribbons of pink fabric covering him.

"I think we had enough of this nonsense!" Tyler protested. "I think we ought to think of Alex and what he'll think of this... mess!"

The blue fairy pushes himself out of the long fabrics of cloth and stomps his way upstairs.

"I still think what I thunk before." Tyler said. "I'm going to go get those wands!"

"You know, I think he's right." Ani said to Jessica.

"There they are!" The blue fairy gushed as he sprinted downstairs. "Good as new!"

But Jessica still wanted the fairies to remain vigilant so that the dark lord won't discover their whereabouts, even though he already has.

"Careful, Tyler!" Jessica warned. "Quick, lock the doors! Close all the windows. Every open space. We can't take any chances!"

After making sure the house was completely sealed off, the fairies finally use their magical powers to clean up the cottage and prepare the party after taking a long hiatus from their wands. And soon enough, everything was back in order. As Tyler was cleaning up the floor, he spots Jessica waving her wand to make the suit in the fastest and easiest way possible.

"Oh no not pink." Tyler grunted. “Make it blue!”

Tyler twirls his wand and casts to change the color of the suit.

"Tyler!" Jessica hissed. "Make it pink!"

The red fairy changes the color back to its original state, but Tyler didn't want to take pink for an answer. So the blue fairy points at the clothing to change the color again, which causes Jessica to turn it back to pink once more. This goes on to the point where Tyler and Jessica start having a paint duel with each other. While Ani was busy magically baking the cake, the other two fairies constantly force the color of the suit to change back and forth from blue to pink until eventually they end up ruining the dashing quality of Prince Alexander's outfit.

"Now look what you've done!" Jessica grunted.

"Shhhh listen." Ani whispered as she finished up the cake.

Ani and the others adjust their ears to hear the sound of Alex's voice getting gradually louder from the outside.

"It's Alex!" Tyler said as he changed the outfit back to blue.

"He's back." Jessica panicked. "Enough of this foolishness."

The three fairies rush under the kitchen table and wait for Alex to come in.

"I'm home." Alex called out as he unlocked the door. "Aunt Jessica? Ani? Uncle Tyler?"

As Alex enters the house, Monty peeks from behind the door in his bird form. The peasant boy looks around the living room until he spots his blue embroidered suit and birthday cake inside the kitchen.

"Surprise!" The three fairies cheered in unison. "Happy birthday!"

Alex beams out a big smile and skips his way to hug his guardians.

"Oh my goodness, thank you guys!" Alex gushed. "This is the happiest day of my life! Everything's so wonderful, just wait till you meet him!"

"Him?" Ani gulped.

"Alex!" Tyler gasped.

"You... you met some stranger?" Jessica asked.

"Oh no he's no stranger." Alex beamed. "We've met before."

Since laying his eyes on Charlie for the first time, Alex couldn't stop manifesting this feeling of having butterflies in his stomach. 

"You have?" Jessica said, confused.

"Yes! Once upon a dream!" Alex said.

The blonde boy begins bursting out his vocals to sing the song again. The three fairies glance at each other completely puzzled by Alex's sudden passionate attitude.

"Oh no, this is terrible." Tyler gasped.

"Huh why?" Alex asked after he stopped singing. "After all, I am 16."

"It isn't that, dear." Ani explained. "You're already betrothed."

"Betrothed?" The blonde boy questioned.

"To Prince Charles, my dear." Tyler stated. "You've been arranged to marry him since the day you were born!"

At this point Alex should be happy that he's getting married to Charlie, but he still had no idea that the man he met in the woods was in fact the same person the fairies just mentioned.

"But that's impossible." Alex doubted. "How could I marry a prince, don't I have to be..."

"What you're assuming is correct. You, my dear, are also a prince!" Tyler said. "Prince Alexander!"

"Tonight we are taking you back to your father, King Clayton." The red fairy said. "Now that we have fooled that wicked rapist of a wizard, Bryce's evil curse will never be fulfilled now."

As Alex hears all this information ringing into his head, his mind twists into an endless spiral in which he begins to realize that his whole life has been one big lie.

"But... but... he's coming here tonight!" The blonde boy begged. "I promised I'd meet him!"

"I'm sorry child, but you must never see that young man again." Jessica pleaded, trying to comfort him.

And soon enough Alex's positive energy that had been radiating around him for sixteen years completely eradicates from existence.

"Oh no no! I can't believe it!" Alex began to weep. "No!"

Alex covers his face with his palms and bursts out the door, running back into the forest. Jessica, Ani, and Tyler were left in total shame for ruining their precious prince's perfect day, but they had to keep the truth from him until the right time in order to protect him from the dark lord.

"And we thought he'd be so happy." Ani sighed.

Monty flies away from the cottage after eavesdropping and finds Alex heading towards his master at a nearby riverbank. 

"When were you going to tell me I was cursed?" Alex cried out as he approached Bryce.

Bryce stands still for a minute as he looks at the poor boy crying.

"My aunts and uncle, they... said there was this evil, rapist wizard." Alex stuttered. "I can't remember his name. I think it was... It's..."

"Bryce." The wizard answered.

Alex looks up and down at Bryce, trying to reevaluate his memories. He thinks about all the years he had felt Bryce's shadow follow him everywhere he went and soon enough he finally connects the dots.

"Are... are you Bryce?" Alex shivered.

The wizard stays silent. He couldn't bear to see Alex cry. Bryce wanted to make him feel better so badly, but his evil mind starts to make him think that his curse would be the only way for that to happen. He still wanted his prophecy to come true, but now he wanted it to be beautiful and intimate. Then Bryce starts to daydream about feeling the prince's grace and beauty becoming one with him while making the king and queen witness the whole thing. The more he glimpsed at Alex, the less patience he had in waiting to finally claim that child as his own little boy toy.

Before Bryce tries to explain himself, Alex backs away from him.

"No! Don't touch me!" Alex yelled while bursting tears. "You are the evil that's in the world. It's you!"

Alex runs away from the wicked man, heartbroken after finding out his false godfather's true identity.


	8. In The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 8!!! 
> 
> letting y'all take a lil break from all the drama with some Clustin content :)
> 
> WARNING:  
> mentions of rape/sexual assault inside.

As the wizard watches Alex run back towards the cottage, Monty flies over next to him and transforms into a human.

"Master, it's those three good fairies from the christening!" Monty whispered. "They've been hiding the child in this forest this whole time."

Bryce didn't respond. Then his mind shifts from worrying about the boy to thinking about King Clayton and his queen. He wanted to make sure what they were doing right now before getting down to business with his revenge plan.

"My lord?" Monty said.

"Go to the king's castle." Bryce blurted.

"Why?" Monty asked.

"Just do it!" Bryce ordered. "Report back everything you hear once you're done!"

And so Bryce's servant returns to his bird form and soars straight to the king's domain. Moments later, he spots Clay and Justin standing right outside the doors of the great hall and flies downward to spy on them, while maintaining distance.

"No sign of him yet, Justin." Clay sighed.

King Clayton gazes at the orange sky, waiting for his beloved son to come back home after not seeing him for many long years.

"Of course not... good half hour till sunset." Justin said while sipping wine from his chalice.

Clay turns around back into the great hall while Justin briefly follows.

"I'm sorry, Justin." The Crestmont king said. "After sixteen years of worrying, never knowing-"

"Past! All in the past. Tonight, we toast the future!" Justin said before taking another drink.

Justin looks right above the king's throne to observe the birthday decorations, then catches an immense pair of dark, ebony wings hanging below the colored glass windows.

"Those are marvelous wings!" Justin applauded. "Beyond anything I've ever seen."

"Thank you." Clay praised. "I got them as a special gift for Hannah back when we got married."

"Really? That's marvelous!" Justin grinned. "Bryce could never."

The ruler of Crestmont nods in agreement but trembles after hearing the dark lord's name.

"Still I wonder why that wicked, paranormal man hates you so much?" Justin recalled. "It's not like you did anything to him."

Clay gulps his throat, showing Justin signs that the king might possibly be hiding a secret too dark to be heard by good people's ears.

"Wait." Justin said. "Did you..."

"Justin..." Clay began to speak. "Since we are technically going to become like family tonight, I think it's about time that we started sharing our secrets with each other." 

"Oh... of course." The Evergreen king nodded. "So... what is yours?"

Clay sits on his throne while processing his brain to pull back all of the dark memories he had buried into his mind.

"Well... the dark lord... Bry... Bryce." Clay stuttered. "Bryce and I... we used to be very close."

"Seriously? You and that wicked man used to be friends?" Justin asked.

"No. Well... yes, but we were more than that." Clay confessed. "We were only kids when me and Bryce met. The forbidden mountains was where I first laid my eyes on him. You see... back in the days when my father was still alive as Crestmont's ruler, I discovered that place as I was exploring the valley forest. That dark, treacherous territory of this kingdom used to be a safe haven in which many swarms of magical creatures happily lived over there, with Bryce and the good fairies being included in those groups.

"Wow... no wonder the fairies are always dead certain about what the dark lord is capable of." Justin said.

"After seeing him once, I would go back there every day just to play with him while letting the flowers bloom around us." And soon enough, me and Bryce fell in love with each other and promised, with one true love's kiss, to be together until the end of time. Of course... during that time my father was infamously disgusted by mythical beings, so we had to keep our relationship a secret."

Monty flips his wings to move further into the castle so that he can overhear the kings' conversation a little better.

"Then one day on my father’s deathbed, he ordered me and his men to kill him after discovering his existence." Clay continued. "He said whoever murders Bryce and brings back a piece of his dead body will pass on as king and take the throne. After that, I hurried for my life to warn Bryce before the knights could reach him."

"Damn." Justin mumbled. "Then what happened?"

"As much as I wanted so badly to become king, I just couldn’t kill him. I loved him... well at least I thought I did. And so I began to cry in front of him. Bryce pulled me into his arms and told me everything was going to be okay. But then..."

"Then what?" The Evergreen king questioned.

"Out of nowhere, Bryce flipped my body and pinned me down on the ground. He whispered in my ear telling me that he would make me feel all better then... he lifted his robes up and then he... he put his..." Clay whimpered, shaking his hands. "He forced himself inside me."

Justin leaves himself speechless once he hears the king's revelation about him and the evil wizard.

"He covered my mouth so that I wouldn't scream or cry for help. It was so hard to breathe. My body just couldn't withstand all this forced hurt I was receiving. Bryce thought this would make me okay, but the reality is... it was the most evil and despicable thing he had ever done. Even if he was a fairy, at that point I didn’t think there was any human in him left. It felt as if all of the true love that I thought we had shared was just... gone. Like it was all for nothing."

King Justin sees Clay shedding a few droplets of tears and proceeds to hold his hand.

"Dear god. I’m... I’m so sorry." Justin comforted. "I’m so sorry that happened to you."

"It's fine." Clay said. "I mean it’s not fine. But... it’s fine that it’s not fine, if that makes any sense."

"It totally does." Justin sighed. "I wish I could be fine with not being fine."

"Yeah... after that, he fell asleep while I was still locked in arms, paraylzed by his actions." Clay went on. "So much pain and suffering raged within me that I then decided that yes, maybe I should kill him. I managed to free myself while Bryce was still in deep sleep, then I took a dagger and held it high over the evil fairy. And then... I stopped myself... I paused myself and came to realize that no, I should not become like Bryce. To me, murdering someone was much worse than rape. So I made the most difficult decision to cut off his fairy wings, and then I left him there in the dark... where he rightfully belonged. Although I didn’t see his reaction of him noticing that his wings were gone, a part of me knew that day when we faced each other again at my son's christening, Bryce was indeed enraged while manifesting the exact same pain that he once gave to me. That is the true story of how I got those wings, leading me to take the throne and eventually taking Hannah's hand in marriage."

Monty elevates himself and flies away from King Clayton's domain after successfully eavesdropping their conversation.

"I thought I'd never be able to love again." The king said while wiping his tears away. "But good thing Hannah was there by my side to prove me all wrong."

"Here." Justin says while giving Clay his drink. "You are a king now, my friend. You got to show your people that the dark lord will not faze you anymore. You are stronger than you know, Clay. I believe that."

"You know what... you're right!" Clay agreed before drinking his wine. "Thank you, Justin!"

Clay and Justin smile gleefully at each other and proceed to shift their conversation to talk about how ready they were for their sons to bring endless joy and happiness to their kingdoms once the two of them finally marry.

"To the wedding!" Clay and Justin cheered.

"And what are you fellows up to?" Hannah blurted.

The kings look over to see that Queen Hannah has appeared in their presence. Noticing that their hands were still touching, they immediately separate from each other and Clay shoves the chalice real high to swallow the remaining wine.

"Just... reminiscing." Justin gulped.

"Careful now, honey!" Hannah chuckled while glancing at Clay. "You don't wanna be too drunk in front of our son once he gets here."

"Ye-Yeah." Clay coughed.

Meanwhile, as the citizens of both Crestmont and Evergreen prepare to celebrate the return of Prince Alexander, the dark lord's servant returns to his master and spills out every piece of information he had heard.

"He did this to me... so he would be king?" Bryce grunted.

Monty slowly nods and the wicked man begins to quiver as he tries to feel his backside, where his stolen magical wings used to be. Bryce suddenly tightens his grip on his wooden staff, causing the crystal globe to illuminate green light.

"AHHHHHH!!!" Bryce roared at the top of his lungs.

The dark lord lifts his staff and slams it in the ground. Green mist thickens around them and both of the villains abruptly vanish into thin air. 


	9. The Heart Wants What It Whats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter 9 my beloved Chalex shippers and 13RW fans!!!
> 
> WARNING:  
> Graphic depictions of sexual assault. Reader discretion is advised.

Prince Charles and his noble steed returns to the castle grounds and makes his stop outside the great hall to tell his father about the man he met back in the valley forest.

"Charlie!" Justin greeted while running towards him. "Hurry boy, change into something suitable! You can't meet your future groom looking like that!"

"But I have met him, father!" The prince said.

"You have?" Justin asked. "Where?"

"Once upon a dream!" Charlie beamed.

The noble prince proceeds to sing loudly for the whole town to hear, making his father all confused.

"What's gotten into you, my boy?" Justin said. "And what's all this dream nonsense?"

"It wasn't a dream, father. I really did meet him!" The prince answered.

"Prince Alexander?" The Evergreen king hollered. "Good heavens! We must tell Clay!"

Before Justin could make his way back inside, his son gently puts him into a halt.

"I didn't say it was Alex." Charlie pointed out.

Little did he know that the peasant boy was in fact, Prince Alexander.

"You most certainly did, boy! You, you said-"

"I said I met the boy I was going to marry!" Charlie said. "I don't know who he was... um... some peasant boy, I suppose."

"Pa... a p-peasant b-boy?" Justin stuttered. "You're going to... w-why Charles... you're... you're joking!"

Charlie firmly shakes his head left and right while Justin responds with the same movement to try and understand that his son was indeed telling the truth. Then he asks Tony if his son was being serious and the horse bluntly nods his head.

"But you... you... you can't do this to me!" Justin screeched. "Give up the throne? The kingdom? For some... nobody? Nah I won't have it! You are a prince and you're going to marry another prince!"

"Now father... you're living in the past!" Charlie said with confidence. "This is the 13th century! It's about time I made my own decisions on who I should fall in love with!"

"Well nowadays, I'm still the king and I commanded you to come to your senses!" Justin ordered as his son walked away.

"And marry the boy I love!" Charlie cheered as he hopped back on his horse. "Goodbye, father!"

"Exactly... wait no no!!!" Justin yelled as Charlie and his horse left his presence.

And so the noble prince signals Tony to gallop out of the castle grounds and head back into the valley woods. Justin sits down on the steps after his own son ignores his pleading.

"Oh how will I ever tell Clay?" Justin complained to himself.

Meanwhile, The three good fairies escape the depths of the forests and proceed to take a heartbroken Prince Alexander back to King Clayton's castle, while being extra cautious of their surroundings just in case one of Bryce's henchmen were to find them. Once they reached inside, the fairies settled the prince down inside a random room. Alex sits down in front of a mirror, and observes his reflection to recognize that he was no longer in his peasant robes.

"This one last gift, dear child... the symbol of thy royalty." Jessica said as she waved her to summon a crown. "A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right in royal duty."

He actually did like the royal prince suit and the golden crown, but Alex was too bummed out to even think about praising his gifts. Alex leans his head down and begins to break down crying again.

"Now dear..." Ani said.

"Come... Let him have a few moments alone." Jessica murmured as the fairies exit the room.

"It's that boy he met." Tyler recalled. "What on earth are we going to do?"

While the poor prince was still in a state of complete sorrow, the fireplace beside the mirror begins to gradually get bigger. Suddenly, without Alex noticing, the burning fire changes into green and thus a ghostly form of Bryce appears over the fireplace. The wizard casts out a spell to open a passageway behind him, then proceeds to use his staff to possess the royal prince. His weapon causes Alex to slowly lift his head up and looks over its direction. The blonde boy was now hypnotized by Bryce's magic staff. Every nerve in his body abruptly deactivates once Bryce takes total control over Alex's body. He forces the boy to stand up from his chair and swivels his staff to make the boy follow him.

"Ooh I don't see why he has to marry any old... prince!" Tyler complained from outside.

"Well that's not us to decide, dear." Ani mentioned.

"Wait, listen... It's Bryce!" Jessica panicked as she manifested the dark lord's presence. "Alex!"

The three fairies bolt into the room and see the prince entering further into Bryce's trap.

"No! Why did we leave him alone!" Ani shouted.

"ALEX!!!" Tyler shrieked.

Tyler tries to run over to Alex but gets blocked once the secret passage suddenly comes to a close. Him and the girls barge on the hard brick wall of the fireplace, then Jessica signals them to back off so that she can cast a spell to make the blockade vanish.

"Here!" Jessica chanted as she flicked her wand. "ALEX STANDALL!!!

Jessica, Ani, Tyler enter the secret tower and start to search for their beloved prince. The clocks of time keep on ticking and ticking as the fairies continued circulating upward to the top of the hidden tower. But by the time they almost reached the top, the door in front of them got locked just before they managed to reach the prince. Alex enters the top of the tower and the door locks behind him, then walks over to the staff's blaring light. Soon enough, the green light morphs itself into the shape of a spinning wheel. Despite every physical spinning wheel in the kingdom getting burned sixteen years ago, not even that was capable of tricking the dark lord.

"Alex! Don't touch anything!" The fairies shouted from the other side of the door.

"Touch the spindle... touch it I say!!!" Bryce's voice chanted.

In the point of no return, Alex pricks his fingers on the sharp, deadly point of the spindle and a massive aura of green mist suddenly surrounds him. Every single part of Alex's body was now completely frozen. The evil wizard's spirit uses his dark magic to force Alex to lay his back on the ground and strip himself from his pants, blocking all his routes of escape.

"It's going to be okay, my beautiful beastie." Bryce whispered as he hovered over Alex. "I will make sure Clay and his people suffer for what he did to me, and your little fairy friends, too! He doesn't deserve to be your father. Let me take care of you from now on." 

Bryce lifts up his black robes and forces his shaft inside Alex's entrance.

"AHHH NO NO PLEASE STOP!!!" Alex cried at the top of his lungs. "STOP!!!"

The prince tries to move his arms but couldn't due to Bryce's powers holding back his resistance.

"Fuckkkkk!" Bryce moaned. "Oh such marvelous beauty you have!"

The wicked man covers Alex's mouth to silence his screams and begins thrusting his penis in and out of him with brutal force. Bryce lets out his devilish grin knowing he was glad to finally feel what it's like to be inside the most beautiful boy in all the land.

"Even if some foolish hero manages to awaken you from my spell, I won't hesitate to do it to you again! But it doesn't have to be a deadly curse this time. I can make it heavenly, that way you won't have to feel sad ever again. I want to make you mine forever, and this kingdom will be ours!"

Bryce continues to violently penetrate the boy with all the dark power he had harnessed, and soon Alex's howling cries for help slowly diminishes. Little by little, every piece of happiness that was left within him begins to shatter. With one last instinct he let out, Alex began to feel like he was nobody's ray of sunshine anymore. As of right now, Alex was... just... nothing. And soon the poor prince no longer had the energy to trigger any sign of emotion. There was nothing he could do. Just before the moment of release, Alex's vision begins to slowly fade to black as if he was about to enter into an endless dream sequence. Alex closes his eyelids shut and Bryce begins to climax all that he had into Alex's broken body.

"Ahhhh..." Bryce panted.

And so it was done. The royal prince of Crestmont was now placed under an endless, deadly sleep.

"Alex!!!" Jessica yelled one last time.

The fairies use all of their magic at once to finally barge through the door, but it was already too late.

"You poor, simple fools." Bryce insulted. "Thinking you can defeat me... ME! The grand master of ALL EVIL!!! Well here is your precious prince!"

Bryce lifts his robes to reveal the prince, lying dead on the cold, hard ground. Jessica, Ani, and Tyler gasp in horror once they see Alex's frozen body right before their eyes.

"This curse will last till the end of time!" Bryce chanted. "NO POWER ON EARTH CAN CHANGE IT!!!"

Bryce roars out his menacing devil laugh, knowing that he had achieved total victory. Then he teleports himself back to the forbidden mountains so that he can celebrate with his minions and plan on what he will do next.

"Alex... No!!!" Jessica cried, raising the poor boy's head into her arms.

As she held tightly onto the child, Jessica was too traumatized to even move a muscle. Same with Ani. And neither did Tyler. The fairies glimpse longingly at Alex with flooding rivers of tears streaming from their eyes, knowing that they had failed in protecting their beloved nephew.

"I'll never forgive myself." Tyler wailed.

"We are all to blame." Ani sobbed.

Even after everything the fairies had gone through in protecting the child, they were still no match for the dark lord. Now they realize that they not only let Clay and Hannah down, but also let the entire kingdom down. If only they knew that there was still one last hope out there somewhere who had promised from the very beginning to protect Prince Alexander who as long as he lived. And so the sun finally sets, spreading darkness upon every corner of this mad, mad world.


	10. One Last Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 10!!! 
> 
> the battle will come very soon....

Down below the roofs of the castle, Clay and Hannah wait patiently on their thrones for their beloved son to come home at last after sixteen long and lonely years. As the king and his people gather around in the great hall, King Justin dashes towards him.

"King Clayton, there is something I need to you!" Justin panted. "It's important!"

"Not now, Justin." Clay said.

"But it's about Charlie!" Justin squealed.

"Charlie... oh yes of course, Prince Charles!" Clay remarked. "Where... where is the boy?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Justin said, waving his hands.

"Well, send for him immediately!" Clay said. "We don't want him to miss-"

The sound of trumpets suddenly blares from outside the great hall, interrupting the kings' conversation.

"Did you hear that, my friend?" Clay said in excitement. "My sweet Alex is here at last!"

"Bu-Bu-But-" Justin stuttered.

"The sun has set!" Get ready to welcome your royal prince!" The speaker announced.

The citizens of Crestmont cheer loudly as they prepare for the return of their beloved Prince Alexander. But sadly, poor Alex was currently lying in an infinite death sleep. Jessica, Tyler, and Ani take the child up to his bedroom on top of the tallest tower. Having to carry the prince's broken body while he was half-naked was so hard for the fairies to do. After cleaning his lethal wounds and dressing him up properly, the three good fairies mourn in grief as they comfort Alex inside his blanket.

"Poor King Clayton... and Queen Hannah." Ani sighed. 

"They'll be heartbroken when they find out." Tyler whimpered.

Jessica walks over to the balcony to look at the fireworks going off over the courtyard. She was buried in shame for being unable to protect Alex from the dark lord's hands. But regardless of suffering a fatal defeat, the red fairy had no intention to give up just yet.

"They're not going to." Jessica sniffled.

"But..." Tyler said.

"We'll put them all to sleep... until Alex awakens." The red fairy said before taking out her wand.

The fairies shrink themselves and fly all around the castle so that they can use their magical powers to put everyone into a deep sleep until they manage to find the right person to save Prince Alexander from his sinful curse. Then when Jessica goes over to the great hall to cast her spell on the remaining citizens, she hears King Justin mention something about his son, Prince Charles.

"Well... just been talking to Charlie." The Evergreen king blurted while talking to Clay who was already fast asleep. "And he seems to have fallen in love with... a peasant boy."

"Peasant boy?" Jessica jumped. "The peasant boy! Who was he? Where did he meet him?

"Oh uh.... one... once upon... a dream..." Justin yawned before falling asleep.

"Once upon a dre-" Jessica paused.

And so Jessica finally discovers that Prince Charles and the stranger Alex had met in the woods were exactly the same person.

"Alex! Prince Charles! Oh... OH!!!" The red fairy screeched.

She hurries back to Tyler and Ani at the tower. Before making their leave, Jessica and the others take one last look at their precious Alex Standall. Then they close the curtains to let him sleep peacefully.

"Come on! We gotta get back to the cottage!" Jessica directed.

The good fairies flee from the castle grounds and soar over to the glens at high speed. Back in the depths of the valley forest, Charlie and his noble steed steadily make their way to the woodcutter's cottage. The prince couldn’t bear to wait any longer to finally spend more time with the boy of his dreams. With no second thoughts, he knocks on the wooden door.

"Come in."

Once Charlie enters, he suddenly gets ambushed by the evil wizard's henchmen. Several ogres and goblins punch and kick Charlie, ruining the handsomeness on the prince's face. And soon Charlie was all tied up, with tape covering his mouth so that he wouldn't yell out a word. While tasting his own blood in his mouth, Charlie looks up to see Bryce and Monty appearing from the shadows.

"Well... this is a pleasant surprise." Bryce chuckled while holding out a candle near Charlie's face. "I set a little trap for a peasant, and LOW! I catch a prince!"

Charlie tries to resist the tightness of the ropes around his body and shakes himself in an attempt to break free.

"Away with him!" Bryce ordered. "But gently, my pets... gently."

"Master, what are you going to do with him?" Monty asked.

"Later, Monty. First, we should celebrate." Bryce said menacingly. "I have plans for our royal guest."

The dark lord and his henchmen take Charlie out of the abandoned cottage and head straight for Bryce's castle in the forbidden mountains. Meanwhile, the fairies swarm miles and miles through the forest trees until they have found their old home. But when they finally reached their destination, Prince Charles was already gone except for his red feathered hat and his pet horse.

"Oh god! Bryce!" Tyler gasped. "He's captured Prince Charles!"

"At the forbidden mountain..." Jessica said longingly.

"But we can't... we can't go there." Ani pleaded. "It's too dangerous!"

"We can... AND WE MUST!!!" Jessica declared.

With everyone's lives at stake, the fairies must toughen their thick skin in order to stop Bryce before he wipes out all of the good people on this land from existence. And so with no turning back, Jessica, Ani, and Tyler flee from the cottage and race off to the most treacherous place in the world to save Charlie, knowing that he was their one last hope in saving Prince Alexander and the entire kingdom.


	11. The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 11!!!

Night falls, and after leaving the good side of the kingdom far behind, the fairies finally reach atop of the forbidden mountains to save Charlie from imprisonment. They begin to carefully sneak their way across the bridge towards the dark castle while avoiding Bryce's guards. Many minutes of reckless flying and bumping into scary monuments pass and Jessica and the others stumble upon an enormous throne room with various types of supernatural monsters dancing in circles around a big campfire. To Tyler's left, he becomes disgusted when he sees some naked ogres having group sex. To Ani's right, she notices that there are other fairies like her who are locked up in cages. And now in Jessica's sights, she spots the dark lord resting comfortably in his throne while caressing Monty's feathered wings.

"What a pity Prince Charles can't be here... to enjoy the celebration." Bryce says to Monty in his bird form. "Come. Let's go to the dungeon and cheer him up."

Bryce stands up and he and Monty proceed to go downstairs to where Charlie was being held prisoner, leading the fairies to follow quietly. Once they catch up to the wizard, the fairies watch Bryce unlock the door to the noble prince's cell. He enters and a wounded Charlie raises his head high to glance at the horn-headed wizard. Charlie once again manifests chills rolling within his veins, but this overwhelming force of fear was not as strong as it was before.

"Let me go!" Charlie demanded.

"Oh come on, Prince Charles. Why so melancholy?" Bryce said. "A wondrous future lies before you!"

The prince observes the dark lord making his fingers move in unusual patterns over his green crystal ball.

"Behold!" Bryce said.

Charlie's vision starts to majestically change until he begins to see himself in what feels like an optical illusion. 

"King Clayton's castle..." Bryce announced as he started foretelling his prophecy for Charlie. "And in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of his true love... Prince Alexander."

The noble prince widens his eyes in absolute joy as he recognizes a familiar face he had once seen on Prince Alexander. He notices those same pale white skin and blonde hair that screamed of the rising sun. Oh how he should've known all this time, that the pretty boy he met in the woods was in fact the same person he was betrothed with sixteen years ago. And so Charlie begins to realize that he did indeed... felt true, romantic love for the prince.

"It's... it's the boy I met in the woods!" Charlie gasped. "The missing prince... my future husband... was right in front of me... all along?"

"Correct, child." Bryce answered. "But see the gracious whim of fate. Why tis the self-same peasant man who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. He is indeed... most wondrous fair. Golden sunshine in his hair... lips that shame the red, red rose. In ageless sleep... he finds repose."

Bryce moves his fingers counter-clockwise over his staff to rewind through the visions of his timeline, taking Charlie back to where it all started.

"You see... it all started like this. Once upon a time, long ago, there was a normal human child who would do anything to get what he desires most, and an unusual young boy who had powers beyond any living human's understanding." Bryce said. "Their names were Clay and Bryce."

He looks around and then spots two young boys standing on top of what seemed like the forbidden mountains, but without the aura of darkness over it.

"In case you’ve already guessed it, yes… I am that unusual boy with superpowers. We were in love, Clay and I. Both of us had promised with true love's kiss that we would be together forever... until one tragic night. His father had ordered his men to kill me, which made Clay run to where I was as fast as he could. That pretty boy was so scared that he would lose me. I hugged him tight in my arms and told him everything was going to be okay. So to try and cheer him up a bit, I did this."

The prince's sights change into another scene and Charlie becomes horrified as he sees a triggering flashback of Bryce raping Clay.

"I didn't understand why he was resisting. All I did was try to comfort him to show Clay how much I loved him... what's wrong with that?" Bryce continued. "But later he betrayed me by cutting off my fairy wings so that he would take the throne and become the new king of Crestmont... that fucking bastard. It made me so unbelievably heartbroken and enraged. I went back hiding in the mountains and soon my powers began shifting from light into dark, causing the dark magic to roam across the mountains as well."

The prince tries to keep himself stable as he virtually examines through Bryce’s timeline.

"And sooner or later, as revenge for Clay stealing my most valuable part of my body, I decided to do the same thing I did to the king towards his own son."

Charlie rotates his body and jumps in shock as he sees the evil wizard doing the curse on poor Prince Alexander. He couldn't believe the terrifying visions he was witnessing. His blood starts to grow hot within his veins, leading him to clench his fists in wrathful agony.

"Alex! No!" Charlie screamed.

"Then sixteen years later, that wizard’s evil prophecy is fulfilled." Bryce said. "Regardless of all the hard effort his guardians had put in to protect the boy."

The prince shakes his hands faster and faster while teardrops fall down from his eyes.

"Oh... and now there is you." Bryce chuckled. "You, the destined hero of a charming fairytale come true!"

The magic simulation around him proceeds to drastically change into a different setting.

"The years roll by... but a 100 years of a steadfast heart, about a day!" Bryce continued. "And now... the gates of the dungeon part and our prince is free to go his way!"

An old man passes by Charlie, and so the prince turns around to see a very old version of himself slowly walking out of the dark castle grounds.

"Off he rides... on his noble steed! A valiant figure! Straight and tall!"

Then Charlie's vision shuffles straight back into the real world.

"To wake his love... with _love's first kiss_." Bryce mocked. "And prove that true love conquers all!"

It didn't take long for the noble prince to explode all of his emotions out towards the heartless creature. Charlie abruptly breaks out in fury while attempting to break free from his chains.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Bryce cackled.

"You're never gonna get away with this!" Charlie shouted.

"Oh... I'm afraid I already have." The wizard grinned.

While the fairies eavesdrop on their conversation safely inside the door window, Tyler becomes irritated by Bryce's evil laughter.

"Why you little-" Tyler blurted before Jessica pulled him away.

Monty manages to hear his voice and turns swiftly over to the window, but the fairies were already gone from there to avoid getting caught in the bird's gaze.

"My pet, let us leave our noble prince with these... happy thoughts." Bryce ordered.

The dark lord and his pet proceed to leave Charlie alone in his prison cell.

"Once every inch of good in the kingdom is no more, let's just say that for the first time in sixteen years... I shall sleep well." Bryce said with gratitude.

And so Bryce goes back upstairs to continue the celebration while Monty looks back in suspicion. Charlie glances up as he sees the fairies fly through the window and grow themselves into human size.

"What... how did you-" Charlie said.

"No time to explain." Jessica interrupted.

Jessica grasps hold of the prince's arms and uses her wand to free Charlie from his handcuffs. Ani hovers her wand over Charlie's wounds to heal them while Tyler chants out an unlocking spell on the door. 

"Wait, Charlie!" Jessica halted. "The road to true love may be barred by still many more dangers, but you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue and this mighty sword of truth!"

The red fairy casts out a huge shield and a long, sharp sword in both of Charlie's hands.

"These weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil." Jessica continued. "Now come, we must hurry!"

And so Charlie finally begins his journey as a mighty warrior to defeat the dark lord once and for all and save Prince Alexander from his ageless death sleep.


	12. The Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 12 chalex shippers!!!
> 
> this tale is closely nearing its end...

Prince Charles and the fairies quietly leave the prison cell and begin their escape from the evil wizard's castle. But as they start walking upstairs, they bump into Monty, immediately causing the bird to flee straight to the throne room to send reinforcements. The group tries to go the other way, but their path gets blocked by hordes of Bryce's henchmen running down the stairs. And so the fairies decide to guide Charlie out the nearest window. As they hurry their way to the front gate, the prince sees Tony hustling in front of him.

"Tony! You're here!" Charlie yelled in relief. "Come on, let's get out of this place!"

Goblins from above spot the prince and his steed, causing them to take immediate action in shooting down the prisoner. Jessica glimpses up just in time to see that those creatures were about to shoot their arrows towards Charlie.

"Charlie, watch out!" Jessica shouted.

The goblins deadlock on their target and use their bows to fire swarms of arrows.

"Do not let them escape!" Monty demanded after transforming into a human.

Charlie signals Tony to gallop while lifting his shield up to block incoming attacks. As the group races toward the front gate, more reinforcements come to try and kill the fleeing prince. This time, ogres throw big rocks right towards their target. But just before they manage to hit Charlie, Tyler successfully disintegrates them with his magic wand. The blue fairy turns around to see Monty fleeing backwards after turning into a bird again. 

"Wait here." Tyler said before catching up to Bryce's servant.

Tyler speeds up his wings as he chases after Monty. Tyler flicks his wand to freeze Monty's body into place just before the black bird could even make it to the throne room to warn Bryce, then hurries back to his friends. And so the henchmen wail in frustration after missing their shots yet again, which causes their master to awaken from his nap.

"What the hell is going on?" The wizard groaned.

Bryce exits the throne room and sprints to the top of his lookout tower to see what was causing the commotion.

"SILENCE!!!" Bryce screamed loudly. "Monty, tell those fools to-"

The wizard notices that Monty has been completely turned to stone, then turns and spots Charlie and the fairies escaping his castle.

"No!" Bryce gasped.

Charlie passes through the gate and makes his way into the valley forest.

"Hurry, Charlie!" Ani said.

Bryce raises his staff to control the lightning from the grey clouds above, then forces the lightning bolts to strike the mighty prince from afar. Charlie orders his horse to move faster as he dodges the wicked wizard's attacks.

"A forest of thorns shall be his tomb, born through the skies of a fog of doom!" Bryce chanted. "Now go with the curse, and serve me well. Round Clayton's castle, CAST MY SPELL!!!"

A dark cloud materializes over the king's domain and lightning starts to strike through the nearby forest trees. And soon the majority of the valley woods transforms into a hazardous forest of thorns. Charlie sees the dark lord's blockade and abruptly stops his horse before getting themselves hurt.

"Hahahahaha!!!" Bryce laughed.

But Bryce underestimated the young man, and so the courageous Charlie uses his swordsman skills he had practiced for years to chop off the sharp tree branches. As he passes through the thorns, his cape suddenly gets stuck in some of the branches. The fairies wave their wands to free him from the deadly thorns. Swing after swing and then he finally manages to escape the wizard's blockade, despite receiving cuts on his outfit in the process.

"No! IT CANNOT BE!!!" Bryce grunted in fury.

Fire bursts over the wizard's body and Bryce uses his staff to teleport himself to King Clayton's castle.

Once the group enters the castle grounds, Charlie hops off his horse and the fairies signal the prince to follow them up to Alex's bedroom. His heart races fast as he climbs steadily up the stairs, knowing he was about to meet the peasant boy who was now in his true uniform. Charlie makes it to the highest level of the tower, but stumbles upon Bryce who has already made it to the top before him.

"No!" Bryce shouted. "The boy is mine! I won't let you get in my way!"

The noble prince sneaks his fingers behind his back. But as he tries to take out his sword, Charlie shifts his eyes to Alex, then at Bryce, then back at Alex once more. The prince's anger at the dark lord reduces as he glimpses deeply at Alex laying down on the bed. And so Charlie begins to wonder... would a kind, loving person like Alex really want his destined lover to kill someone? Even if it was the cruelest being on earth? The noble prince then loosens his grip on his sword handle.

"We don't have to do this." Charlie urged. "No one has to die today. Just leave us alone and let me free Prince Alexander from the curse! Please!"

"Hmm... I thought you swore by your heart to become a brave warrior in order to defeat me." Bryce laughed. "But now you wanna show some sympathy?"

The fairies glimpse at Charlie in confusion while the noble prince stays silent.

"Well... what are you waiting for?" Bryce said. "Strike me down! Be the destined hero you promised to be. Make me pay for what I did to your precious true love."

But Charlie ignores the dark lord's request. Jessica couldn't understand why the prince was suddenly hesitating on killing Bryce.

"Hmph... Just as I thought. You are just like the rest of the humans. You are weak!" Bryce provoked. "Look at you... trying to feel sorry for an absolute evil man. Alex doesn't deserve to marry a weakling like you! He needs someone strong and powerful in his life."

Bryce turns to kneel over Alex's sleeping body.

"And that person shall be me!" Bryce grinned.

Charlie and the fairies try taking a step forward but stop themselves once they see Bryce kiss the sleeping prince's forehead. The horn-headed wizard raises his head and waits for Alex to awaken from the curse that he himself had put on him, but unfortunately... nothing happens.

"No... I do not understand! Why won't he wake?" The wicked man hissed. "Does he not love me? How can my Alex not love me back?"

Charlie becomes ticked off by the wizard. He just couldn't comprehend why Bryce loved Alex in an extremely demented way.

"Because you raped him." Charlie answered while trying to remain calm. "He didn't want to do it. What you did is wrong and unholy."

"Don't tell me what's right and wrong!" Bryce yelled. "It seems wrong... yet it feels so right. So what? You're just a human. All these weak humans with happy feelings have pissed me off long enough!"

Charlie stares at Bryce wondering what that poor wizard's life would have been like if he had never turned evil, nor raped King Clayton and his son. The prince takes a deep breath and proceeds to walk slowly towards Alex's bed, making each little second count.

"Okay fine, go ahead. But it won't work." Bryce doubted as he saw the prince kneeling beside Alex. "You two only just met after a long sixteen years. You know very little about that boy. How do you know if this is even true love? What if one day Alex turns your back on you? Your heart will grow cold and filled with anger... and eventually, you will become just like me, Prince Charles."

The noble prince looks down at the blonde boy and becomes hypnotized by Prince Alexander's undeniable beauty once again. With no turning back or slight hesitation, Charlie closes the distance between him and Alex and plants his true love's kiss. Charlie could feel every cell in his body grow with joy as both of their lips collided with pure passion. As much as he wanted this kiss to last forever, Alex must be freed from the dark lord's curse. And so he finally lets go. Charlie glances down at his future husband while Jessica, Ani, and Tyler cross their fingers, waiting for a miracle to occur. 

The prince hears Alex breathe and sees the blonde boy's eyelids open.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" Bryce wailed.

"No power on earth can change it, you said." Tyler recalled. "Good thing my magical gift to the boy has now successfully helped solve that problem."

At long last, Prince Alexander awakens from his death sleep. His feelings of happiness rapidly replenishes within his body at the sight of Charlie standing before him.

"Where... where am I?" Alex spoke.

"Hello, beautiful." Charlie smiled.

The two princes glance longingly into each other's eyes. Alex instantly blushes from feeling Charlie's soft thumb caressing his cheeks.

"Alex it's me! Prince Charles!" Charlie said.

Alex raises his eyebrows before shedding tears from his eyes after hearing his shocking revelation.

"It's... it's you!" Alex cried. "You're the prince I'm betrothed with, and also the handsome stranger I met in the woods?"

"Yes!" Charlie nodded with joy. "Both of those guys are... me. I am the prince you met in your dreams. I am your true love!"

"Is this... is this a dream?" Alex asked.

"No." Charlie cried. "I'm real... I'm very much real."

And for the first time in forever, Alex and Charlie make close contact with one another and hug themselves real tight. The fairies cheer with great joy as they watch the two princes reunite. The taller boy relaxes as he smells Alex's sunshine hair, while the smaller prince catches butterflies in his stomach as he feels Charlie's pacing heartbeat from his own chest. And so in this historic moment in time, true love's kiss had brought these two legendary lovers back together.

But their conflict with the dark lord was not over yet.

Tyler turns his head and notices that the wizard has disappeared from the bedroom.

"Uh guys... Bryce is gone." Tyler pointed out.

"What?" Jessica gasped.

The fairies fly their way down to the main floor of the castle while Alex and Charlie follow. As they make it into the great hall, the group spots Bryce standing in front of his stolen wings hanging above King Clayton's throne.

"You poor fool." Bryce grumbled, looking at Clay who was still asleep. "Now... time to take back what's rightfully mine."

The wizard points his staff at the wings and forces them to come off the wall, causing the glass behind it to break. The dark, ebony wings begin to come alive in front of its owner.

"Now! Return to me!" Bryce shouted with determination.

Alex and the others watch as the dark lord and his stolen wings become one with one another. And there it was. The master of all evil has finally regained the most precious thing he had once lost. As he felt his blood flowing fast within his backside, Bryce realizes that he has now become more powerful than ever.

"Mwahhahahaha!!!" Bryce laughed as he began levitating in the air. "At last! I feel more powerful than ever before! Let's see if you can stop me now, you wretched fairy scum!"

Jessica, Ani, Tyler float above Alex's shoulders, ready to risk their lives to protect their beloved nephew. As the two princes interlock their hands real tight, Charlie stands tall in front of Alex while wielding out his sword of truth. And so the battle for the kingdom of Crestmont officially begins. Alex and Charlie glare closely at the menacing creature before them as the two destined lovers prepare themselves for the end.


	13. The Battle Of Crestmont

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13th chapter of the 13 Reasons Why Chalex Sleeping Beauty AU Story!!!
> 
> Charlie V.S. Bryce

"Charlie, look out!" Alex screamed.

The fairies use their wands to move Alex out of the way. Bryce soars downward towards the mighty prince and strikes viciously at Charlie, choking his neck. Jessica flicks her wand to force Bryce to release the noble prince, but the wizard repels the red fairy's spell and uses his wings to send him and the prince back over to the forest of thorns.

"Shit! Where did he take him?" Tyler exhaled.

"The horse!" Ani said as she saw Tony waiting in the courtyard. "Quick, let's move!"

Alex quickly hops upon Tony and signals him to gallop out of the castle grounds. While the citizens of Crestmont are still in deep sleep, Alex, Charlie, and the three good fairies are left on their own to put an end to Bryce once and for all. As Alex draws himself near the deadly forest, he spots Charlie and Bryce fighting in the sky. The mighty prince tries his best to release himself from the wizard's chokehold, but Bryce immediately does the job for him and drops Charlie into the labyrinth of thorn branches. The sharp ends of thorns catch hold of Charlie's red cape, preventing him from falling to his death. Then he forces himself back onto the ground while causing serious damage to his clothing.

"It ends here." Bryce said. "Now you WILL have to fight me... a battle for whoever wins gets to claim the kingdom and the royal prince."

"In that case... there is no other choice." Charlie said as he readied his sword. "I won't let you hurt Alex or anyone else ever again!"

The evil wizard raises his wings high up towards the heavens and green flames begin to burn from them.

"And now, it's time for me to evolve into the next stage... beyond the human, beyond the fairy, and beyond the wizard." The wizard said.

Charlie notices that Bryce's crystal ball dissolves and morphs with his horns as he was in the process of transformation, which makes the prince very curious.

"Now shall you deal with me, ol' prince... AND ALL THE POWERS OF HELL!!!" Bryce roared.

The evil wizard explodes fire and transforms himself into a fire-breathing dragon.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!" Bryce yelled out his evil laugh.

Alex and the others reach the battlefield where Charlie and Bryce were at. The blonde boy tries to make a move but Jessica stops him from interrupting their duel.

"Alex, stay back!" Jessica said.

"But he'll die if we don't do something!" Alex urged.

Charlie positions his fighting stance and charges towards the enormous supernatural creature. Bryce opens his mouth and exhales a flaming ray of fire directly at the prince. Charlie does a perfect dodge and then Bryce spits out a second fire, causing the castle bridge between them to break. The dragon shoots several more as he sees Charlie blocking his incoming attacks with his shield. The prince runs away from the beast and hides behind one of the trees. As Bryce leans in through the smoke, Charlie goes in and wields his weapon right at the dragon's nose.

"What? He's not bleeding?" Charlie questioned. 

The dragon tries to bite Charlie with his fangs after being stunned. Once he cornered Charlie back inside the deadly woods, Bryce uses his breath to set fire on every single tree within the forest of thorns. Jessica tells Alex to stay put before the fairies head their way to join the battle. The red, green, and blue fairies fly to where Charlie was being cornered at.

"Up! Up this way!" Jessica pleaded.

The mighty prince proceeds to climb up the nearest rocky hill while Bryce's fires close in on him. He reaches the top and turns to see Bryce invading his presence. And so Charlie viciously wields his sword in many different directions at Bryce, attempting to get an accurate hit. Jessica, Ani, and Tyler panic as they watch the dragon leading Charlie closer to the edge of the cliff. Bryce breathes out fire once again. This time Charlie's shield of virtue wasn't strong enough to hold back Bryce's dark magic, causing the shield to fall free from the prince's hands. 

"No more defenses! Now die!" Bryce roared.

Charlie stands still as he tries to figure out what his next step should be. As of now he had zero ways to escape from this dangerous battlefield. Fire was burning all around and the dark lord had the prince trapped right where he wanted him. With no alternative left, Charlie is left with no choice but to focus really hard on his target so that he can make a fatal blow. Bryce thrusts himself towards the prince and opens his mouth to prepare for another fiery attack. Before the prince could make a move, the good fairies join him and proceed to work their magic to enhance more power to the weapon.

"Here, give it a swing!" Jessica said.

Just when the dragon comes in close contact, Charlie throws his weapon directly at Bryce's left horn and slices all the way through.

"ARRGGGHHH!!! The dragon howled. 

After managing to get a good hit on the dragon, the sword flies straight back in Charlie's possession. Just when the left horn came off, Bryce spits out fire due to being badly wounded in which the flame lands on Charlie's left side. The prince's red cape burns to ashes, then the fire reaches and tears the sleeve of his left arm, causing severe burns on Charlie's muscles.

"Owwww!!!" Charlie screamed.

"You worthless son of a bitch!" Bryce shouted.

Bryce charges straight towards Charlie again once he realizes that the prince's guard was down. The dragon grasps hold of Charlie's body with his bare claws and flies upward.

"Charlie!" Alex yelled from afar.

The black dragon drags the noble prince up into the night sky at a very high altitude that not even the fairies could reach. Charlie feels himself running out of breath as the dragon's claws tighten around his neck. 

"Alex is mine! This kingdom is mine! This entire world is mine!" Bryce said. "It's over."

Charlie glimpses down at his beloved kingdom. He begins to think about the people, the friends he had made, his father, his mother that he had never got to meet, and most importantly... Prince Alexander.

"You're the weak one..." Charlie coughed. "And you'll never know love, real love... or friendship. And I... I feel... so... sorry for you."

Bryce pauses and hesitates for a moment, but he did not want to allow any human thought to mess with his brain anymore. The dragon opens his claw real slow and drops the noble prince into the wildfires of the valley forest. The fairies point out their wands as far as they can to try to prevent Charlie from hitting the ground. Charlie glances up at the flashes of lightning that illuminated from the clouds. It felt as if time had slowed down as the prince was for sure falling towards his death this time. But no... he did not want to die. There was still much left to do in this world. Each passing second he prayed to God to not let him die today. So that he can be there for his true love... and bring joy to their kingdom and live happily ever after.

"NOOOOO!" Alex wailed.

The prince's body is abruptly stopped by an overwhelming force before hitting the ground, but it wasn't the fairies' magic.

"Thank god, that was close." Ani exhaled.

"Wait... Ani, it's not us." Tyler said.

Charlie turns his head back and notices that his backside was glowing with bright, golden pixie dust, then sees several flying creatures that looked similar to the three good fairies surrounding him.

"It's those fairies from the forbidden mountain where they were imprisoned!" Ani recalled. "But how did they break free?"

The hordes of fairies line up to form a pattern behind the prince's backside and use all their magic to morph their bodies with the human. Charlie suddenly finds himself hovering upwards and moves his legs to lean upright. He examines his backside and becomes instantly astonished by what had just happened. Prince Charles has now been rewarded a pair of magical wings of his own.

"IMPOSSIBLE!!!" Bryce gasped.

And just like the mighty Prince Charles was back in battle.

"What... how... how can this be?" Jessica asked.

The prince and the dragon charge toward each other at top speed. Charlie aims for the other horn as he soars into the upper atmosphere. Once he sees Bryce blaze his flaming attack, the prince positions his weapon in front of his face. Jessica, Ani, and Tyler watch as Bryce's ray of fire gets blocked by the flying prince's sword. Charlie's new fairy powers had made the steel of his weapon powerful enough to withstand even the deadliest flame. The sword gathers Bryce's dark magic and turns the green fire into blue, causing the flames to flow with the shape of the blade. Charlie boosts himself higher and higher as he carefully prepares one final attack.

"God almighty..." Alex said, absolutely stunned.

Alex was speechless at the mighty prince's new appearance. Charlie's new wings were just as golden as Alex's hair. He had dreamt more than once for a brave, courageous prince to come to his rescue, and now that dream has now turned into a reality. In this moment, the blonde boy falls in love with his destined hero a thousand times more.

"Thou sword of truth fly swift and sure, that evil die and good endure!" Charlie chanted.

The mighty prince of Evergreen swings his magical weapon with all his strength to backfire the dark lord's attack. The blue flame strikes and makes heavy damage to Bryce's right horn, causing it to burn into ashes.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Bryce screeched.

And so the evil beast slowly loses his midair balance and falls down into his forest of thorns. Bryce could feel himself bleeding out from the sharp ends of the branches and his green flames penetrating his body. Suddenly his eyes begin to glow and his dragon form begins to fade away. Once the dark lord turns back into a human, the burning thorns around him immediately disappear from existence. Charlie lands near the wounded man and looks up to see Tony jumping over the broken bridge. 

"Charlie! You're okay!" Alex cried with relief.

The golden winged prince puts on his biggest smile as he watches Alex hop off from his horse and rush towards him. Charlie catches the blonde boy right into his arms and embraces him like his life depended on it.

"I figured it out! Bryce's horns are the source of his magic." Charlie began to explain. "Without them, he won't have any powers anymore!"

His left arm suddenly vibrates and Charlie notices that the majestic strangers that came to help him are curing his lethal burns.

"Your wounds, they're healed!" Alex said, pulling away.

"Hell yeah they are!" Charlie said with determination as he flexed his muscles.

Alex caresses the taller prince's muscles. He was beyond proud that those big, strong arms were responsible for saving the kingdom from the dark lord's malice.

"I did it, Alex... it's over." The taller boy exhaled.

"My hero." Alex said while cupping his hands on the cheeks of his handsome warrior.

The prince gazes longingly at his future husband with joy and pulls the smaller boy closer to him.

"I love you, sunshine boy." Charlie smiled. "More than life."

"I love you too... the prince of my dreams." Alex grinned as his happiness level reached a maximum. "You are MY life. Don't love anything more than life."

And so Prince Alexander and Prince Charles seal their powerful love with a second kiss, knowing that their true love did indeed have conquered one of the greatest forces of evil. But was that enough to erase every living piece of darkness in the world?


	14. Bryce's Downfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 14 :)
> 
> I can't believe I'm almost done with this story!
> 
> Never thought I would ever write a lengthy, chapter book story but here I am lol :)

The thundering clouds calm down and rain begins to fall all over the land. Alex and Charlie have now successfully saved themselves and the kingdom from the dark lord Bryce. The three fairies fly down to rejoin the princes.

"You guys, he did it!" Tyler cheered. "He defeated the evil wizard!"

"Wait... not yet." Jessica said. "He's still breathing."

The red fairy notices Bryce lying down with many cuts and bruises on his robes.

"My horns! My beautiful horns!" Bryce shrieked as he rubbed his head. "You'll pay for this!"

The wounded man opens his palms to summon his magic staff but nothing happens. He tries again. Then again. And then another. But as of now, the master of all evil was completely powerless.

"No... no... NO NO NO!!!" Bryce said angrily, punching the ground. "Wha-what... how?"

"I managed to figure it all out a while back." Charlie pointed out. "It seemed that your black horns were the main source of your power. Once I removed them from your skull, my sword took your magic away. You won't use it to hurt anyone else ever again."

Bryce refused to believe that he had lost. He refused to accept that he was no longer the greatest and most powerful being in the kingdom. The once-was master of evil... defeated by a regular young boy. As he begins to cough up blood, Alex decides to have one last talk with the man who had manipulated him his whole life.

"Alex..." The taller prince said as he saw the blonde boy walk towards Bryce.

"It's okay... Let me talk to him." Alex said.

The blonde boy approaches and kneels near the wounded man. Bryce glimpses longingly at his little beastie. Despite all the evil things he had done to him, to Charlie, and the rest of the good people on the land, he just couldn't make Alex love him back the way he wanted it to. Bryce turns his head over to see Charlie's sword of truth lying next to him. Charlie notices the wounded man picking it up and sprints immediately towards Alex. But just when the noble prince thought Bryce was about to strike Alex, Bryce pierces the weapon right through his chest, leading him to cough out more drops of blood.

"NO!!!" Alex screamed.

The wounded man catches Charlie and the three fairies by surprise as he pushes the sword of truth deeper into his chest, hoping to finally put an end to his broken heart.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Bryce shouted.

"No no no! Bryce, don't!" Alex begged.

Once Alex yanks the weapon out, the sword of truth disappears into thin air. The prince takes Bryce into his arms and turns around to call for his guardians.

"Aunt Jess! Aunt Ani! Uncle Tyler! Help him, please!" The blonde boy pleaded.

But Tyler and Jessica refuse to help their villain, and so Ani decides to help her nephew out.

"Ani! What do you think you're doing?" Jessica gasped.

Ani uses her wand to try and heal Bryce's injuries, but the wounds were too severe.

"I'm sorry, dear." Ani sighed. "He's only got a few minutes."

Charlie rests his hands over Alex's shoulders to comfort him while he resumes his talk with the former dark lord.

"You were right, child." Bryce stuttered. "I am the evil that's in the world. But as of now, I'm no longer entitled to that anymore. I'm... just... nobody."

"Don't say that, godfather." Alex yelled.

"I'M NOT YOUR GODFATHER!" Bryce coughed.

His mind begins to go berserk, leading the poor wicked man to break down in tears. Actual rivers of tears... just like what a normal human would shed.

"I'M SORRY!" Bryce sobbed, letting his teardrops blend with the rainfall. "I'M SO SO SORRY!!! FOR EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING WITH YOUR FATHER THEN YOU AND THEN... JUST... IT JUST..."

Alex hugs the wounded man in his arms to calm him down.

"Hey hey, look at me!" The blonde boy cried. "It's alright. You're gonna be alright! Just please for the love of God, don't die!"

"No! This is what I deserve." The wounded man said before spitting out blood once more.

"It doesn't have to be this way. It's not too late to change." Alex said.

"I can't. What's done is done." Bryce sniffled. "I can't take it back. What I did to you can't go unpunished. I didn't understand why the people thought it was a bad thing, and I still don't understand... but I have to accept it now. I shall not ruin you and this kingdom no more."

Jessica and Tyler join the green fairy and the princes to listen to their villain's last words. Jessica was surprised that even after all the things the child had to go through, Alex still showed kindness towards the man who had cursed him.

"Alex..." Jessica mumbled. "I..."

"I told you, Jess. He isn't all bad." Ani said. "No one is born good or evil. It is taught."

"Well Ani, I guess you are right after all." The red fairy responded. "Someone must have been a very bad influence on him to make him think that raping someone was a good thing. But now the curse has been broken and its caster is on the verge of death. In exchange for all the sins the dark lord committed, he now has to pay the price."

Bryce reaches out his arms and lands his palm on Alex's cheek. As he wipes away the poor boy's tears, his mind flashes back to the christening. He keeps on thinking about all the events leading up till now as his time was seconds close to being up.

"Your destined hero... has defeated me. You have won." Bryce admitted. "Go. Be with him. Be with your beloved family. Marry Prince Charles. Let him love you the way I should have did. Go and live the rest of your life with your one true love... whatever that means."

As he spots one tiny ray of moonlight piercing from the sky, he knew it was time to say his farewell to the boy he had failed to love the right way.

"I will... I promise." Alex nodded, trying to stay strong.

Bryce examines Charlie, then back at Alex. Who knew that his longing desire for revenge, lust, and control would end up bringing those two together. He begins to let out one last smile. Not a fake or an evil smile, but a real, emotional smile. 

"Goodbye..." Bryce smiled, shedding one last tear. "Beastie."

And so the royal prince watches with sorrow as the master of all evil lets out one last breath. Now his body couldn't function anymore. At last... It's over. The evil has been defeated. Bryce was officially gone from this world for good.

Alex grasps onto Charlie's hands, then turns around and lets the taller prince hug him as tight as he could. Time passes and the dark clouds stop raining. The clouds clear and the bright full moon begins to shine upon their beloved kingdom, letting its light finally cleanse out some of the never-ending darkness in the land.


	15. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are near the endgame now my fellow chalex shippers!!!
> 
> Hang in there :)

The fairies flick their wands to magically dry Alex and Charlie off from the rain that had poured on them.

"Wait... Jess, what about his henchmen?" Tyler mentioned. "They're still running loose. What if they-"

The group turns around to see the deceased wizard's henchmen already waiting for them. One goblin walks up and examines their master's dead body.

"He's... he's dead." One goblin spoke. "You... killed him."

Alex and the others stand back, knowing there is still more evil that they have to deal with. The fairies ready their wands to fight off Bryce's remaining guards, but the creatures don't attack. Instead they start cheering for the two princes.

"Hail to Prince Alexander and Prince Charles! The wicked wizard is dead!" The goblin chanted.

"HAIL TO PRINCE ALEXANDER AND PRINCE CHARLES! THE WICKED WIZARD IS DEAD!!!" The goblins and ogres chanted.

As the fairies watch the creatures praise Alex and Charlie, they begin to realize that they were just Bryce's slaves all along. Charlie blushes intensely and gives thanks to the big army of goblins and ogres. Alex, however, nods his head without even cracking a smile.

"Hey... you okay?" Charlie asked, rubbing Alex's shoulder.

"I will be." Alex nodded. "I think."

Charlie feels his backside suddenly tingle, making him sense that the free fairies were trying to tell him something. The golden wings on his back begin to shine and the fairies that were imprisoned by Bryce start to reappear, causing the wings to magically fade away. As the mystical creatures surround the group, a male fairy in purple flies in front of them.

"Wait... King Zach?" Jessica gasped. "Oh my goodness! We thought we lost you!"

"You have done it, my friends." Zach smiled as he introduced himself. "The dark lord has been vanquished from this world for good."

"I'm sorry but who's he?" Alex whispered to the blue fairy.

"He is our leader." Tyler explained. "Zach is the king of The Liberty Pixies. Me, Ani, and Jessica have long been born into that group."

"Really?" Charlie said. "There were other fairies out there just like you guys?"

"Correct." Ani answered.

The purple fairy examines the ogres and goblins that waited patiently behind him. He flicks his wand at the army and every single one of them transforms back into pixies.

"Wow!" Alex beamed.

Zach proceeds to tell his backstory about how Bryce had planned to brainwash him and his people into becoming his slaves after the dark lord's wings were stolen. When the purple fairy refused, the dark lord tried to murder him but managed to escape, leaving the rest of his kind behind to suffer from his dark magic. He then lived every day in regret for turning his back on his people due to his fear of Bryce getting the best of him. But Zach promised to himself that one day he will be strong enough to free his fellow fairy friends and take on the wicked wizard.

"Prince Alexander... I have watched you grow up each passing day since your birth. While the shadow of Bryce followed you during those times, I had kept track of you and the wizard's footsteps as well... now look at you." Zach said, mesmerized by the blonde boy's appearance. "You have flourished into a charming and remarkable young man! My apprentices must have raised you well."

"Thank you! They have indeed." Alex admitted, turning to his guardians. "Thank you guys... for everything. Aunt Jessica, Aunt Ani, Uncle Tyler."

The three fairies turn into human size and proceed to hug their beloved nephew in their arms.

"We love you so much, dear!" The three fairies said in unison.

"Me too." Alex smiled with pure joy.

Zach and the pixies watch with melted hearts as they see Alex and his guardians come together with love. The purple fairy then turns to Charlie to give his thanks for the prince's involvement in the downfall of the master of evil.

"I should be the one thanking you. Thanks for lending me some of your magic." Charlie expressed. "But may I ask... why did you help me? Why would you help a normal boy like me defeat Bryce?"

"Prince Charles, that's where you're wrong." Zach claimed. "We manifested a familiar force from you ever since we first saw you arrive at Bryce's domain. Our kind had sensed magical powers from you that was just like ours."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

Zach tells the prince to shake his fists and bend his knees.

"Why?" The prince asked.

"Trust me." Zach smiled.

Charlie follows the purple fairy's request and after a few concentrated seconds, golden wings magically appear on his backside once again. 

"But... how?" Jessica said, completely stunned.

"What? I don't understand!" Charlie shrieked. "The pixies are not on me this time. Oh my god...this feels like a dream!"

"No this is no lie, nor a dream." Zach said. "Prince Charles... you were born with magic powers of your own."

The noble prince raises his eyebrows in absolute shock while Alex and his fairy guardians do the same.

"What?" Alex gasped. "Charlie can do magic? That's impossible! His parents are mortals, right?"

"I know King Justin is." Zach asked. "And what of his mother?"

Alex looks at Charlie who had a sad look on his face.

"I never got to meet her." Charlie explained. "My dad said that after I was born, she had to move somewhere beyond this land to fulfill her duties or something. He did not say exactly where, but I still hope that one day she'll come back to us."

"Then that explains it." Zach said. "Fulfilling her duties... as a fairy."

Charlie stands still for a minute before finally taking in the surprising revelation about his mom. 

"My mom... was a fairy?" Charlie grinned, laughing a little.

The purple fairy nods his head and Alex and the other fairies gather around to embrace the mighty prince.

"I am confident that your mom will finally come back to you soon." Jessica said. "A good mother would never forget about their child."

"You are special, Charlie." Zach exclaimed. "And so are you, Prince Alexander. I have long foreseen that you two would bring balance to the great kingdoms of Crestmont and Evergreen, and now that destiny has only just begun."

Charlie knew exactly what he was talking about, and so the taller prince turns to the smaller boy and lifts out his palm in front of him.

"Take my hand." The taller prince ordered.

Alex lands his palm over Charlie's and the noble prince uses his magic wings to soar the two of them high into the midnight sky.

"Oh my goodness!" Alex panted.

"Don't look down." Charlie begged. "Just focus on me."

While in midair, Charlie kneels down on one knee in front of the smaller boy, making Alex blush bright red.

"I was thinking... since we already know we're getting married, I thought maybe it would be best to ask you properly." He said. "On my own terms."

"Oh... um..." Alex whispered, cracking out a little smile.

The three good fairies and their new creature friends delightfully watch the two charming princes making their proposal from below.

"Prince Alexander, will you make me the happiest man in the world..." Charlie pleaded. "...and marry me?"

While everybody waited for his reaction, Alex could feel his heartbeat pacing at a thousand pulses. This was really happening, he thought. He is going to marry the man of dreams and bring peace and harmony to their kingdom forever.

"Yes!" Alex nodded, smiling widely. "Yes I'll marry you!"

Alex and Charlie kiss once again, letting the beaming moonlight shine upon them. All of the fairies applaud and cheer on the princes.

"Come now, children." Jessica chuckled. "Time to wake everyone up for the big event."

And so all the magical creatures follow the princes into King Clayton's castle to finally begin their homecoming ceremony for Alex. As Alex and Charlie prepare to make their entrance, the three good fairies along with their other friends of their kind fly all around the domain to undo the sleeping spell on every citizen of Crestmont and Evergreen. Clay, Hannah, and Justin wake up inside the great hall moments later.

"Oh forgive me Justin... it was the... the wine... you were... you were saying?" Clay yawned.

"Huh um... what was I saying?" Justin murmured. "Oh yeah! Uh... well, after all King Clayton, this is the 13th century!"

"Yeah you.. you said... that... a moment ago." Clay reminded.

"Well to come right to the point..." Justin continued. "My son, Charlie, said that he's going to marry-"

The blaring sound of trumpets interrupts their conversation. The kings, Queen Hannah, and the rest of the people stand up to make ready to welcome their royal prince back home. Jessica, Ani, and Tyler watch from the balcony as they see their nephew and his future husband coming down the stairs.

"It's Alex!" Clay said in excitement. "He's here!"

"And... and Charlie!" Justin gasped in shock.

Alex lets out a glistening smile as he finally gets to see his real parents in person after so many long years. He runs towards his mother and father with open arms and hugs both of them real tight.

"My son." Hannah cried. "Welcome home."

"Hello, mother. Father." Alex beamed.

"My sweet, sweet Alexander." Clay smiled. "It's been so long."

"I'm sorry for what that man did to you." Alex mentioned. "The fairies told me."

"It's alright." Clay replied. "But now that I have my son back, and my lovely wife, I will never have to be sad ever again."

Alex proceeds to hug his beloved parents once again.

"What does this mean, boy?" Justin asked as he walked up to his son.

Charlie lets out a quiet, hysterical laugh as he watches Alex come up behind his father to kiss his cheek.

"I.. I.. I don't understand?" Justin stuttered.

His son motions Justin to come join them as the king prepares to begin the grand celebration. King Clayton claps his hands to catch his people's attention, along with citizens from Evergreen.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Your royal prince... has returned!" Queen Hannah announced.

Everyone in the castle proceed to stand up and cheer loudly for the princes as they give their round of applause.

"We shall watch with open hearts as my son takes Prince Charles' hand in marriage tomorrow at sunset!" Clay declared. "First let us all celebrate the return of our beloved Prince Alexander! By that time, the kingdoms of Crestmont and Evergreen will finally be united as one!"

The clamorous cheers of the great hall intensifies, causing Alex and Charlie to happily bow down to the people. And so the whole kingdom began to rejoice in peace to pass the time before preparing themselves for the very special day tomorrow.


	16. The Wedding of Alex and Charlie, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold! The first part of the grand FINALE!!!
> 
> It's been a long ride, my fellow 13RW and chalex stans :)
> 
> Once again, feel free to comment your honest reactions, thoughts, and opinions in my mentions!

A brand new day begins, and everyone in the kingdom prepares for the royal wedding of Prince Alexander and Prince Charles. Within the many hours before sunset, Alex and Charlie had been telling each of their parents about everything that happened yesterday, while the three good fairies were busy making the wedding outfits for the two grooms. Then the boys go to their rooms to dress themselves up for the big event. As Jessica and her friends watch their beloved nephew put on his upgraded blue suit, Alex begins to talk about his discussion with his parents to the fairies.

"So I told my mom and dad about everything..." Alex began to speak. "From meeting Charlie in the woods, then my assault, to Bryce killing himself with the sword of truth. They were stunned by the news of the wizard's death; my father mostly... but I'm glad they came to an understanding in the end. I'm proud that my father didn't end up like Bryce, and for him finding love again with my beautiful mother."

His guardians gently pat his shoulders to comfort him. Alex smiles gleefully at his marvelous appearance in the mirror before turning towards Tyler.

"So Ty... I was thinking... I want you to be the priest at the ceremony." Alex said. "I convinced my parents and they are more than happy for you to do it!"

"Wha... what? You want me... to marry you and Charlie?" Tyler blurted. "Umm I appreciate the offer but... Jess and Ani over here have done so much more for you than me."

"Not true, dear!" Ani denied. "Me and Jess may have taught the boy how to stay healthy and clean after himself, but you... you taught our precious Alex Standall to not only show kindness and love others, but to love himself for who he is."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that." Tyler admitted. "But still, why me?"

"Because if it wasn't for the gift you gave me all those years ago, I wouldn't be here right now to marry the man of my dreams." Alex explained. "Of course it was only a counter-curse spell, but I still think it should have a name. Aunt Jessica gave me the gift of **BEAUTY**. Aunt Ani gave me the gift of **SONG**. And you, my dear uncle, you gave me... the gift of **LOVE**."

The blue fairy leaves himself speechless by his nephew's words.

"I've always thought Aunt Jessica was the leader of this trio since she's been the most overprotective of me, while Ani was the more gentle one." The blonde boy continued. "But you, the way you were willing to risk your life and take on the dark lord... for me, I think you are the bravest fairy of them all."

Alex adjusts his golden crown to keep it perfectly uptight and lands his palms on the blue fairy's shoulders.

"Uncle Tyler, YOU are the reason I'm alive today. You saved my life. I will forever be thankful for the gift you gave me."

Tears begin to drip from Tyler's eyes, causing him to try and laugh it off. He puts his arm around his nephew and embraces him with delight while the female fairies do the same.

"Thank you... I love you so much. WE love you so much." Tyler cried. "And you're welcome. I accept. But on one condition. Promise me that no matter what happens, we will always be a part of your family."

"I promise." Alex responded with pride.

Jessica glances out the window and sees that the midday sun was about to get closer to the edge of the horizon.

"Come on, guys. Just a few more hours until history is made." Jessica smirked.

Prince Alexander and his guardians continue to wait inside the bedroom until the time for the ceremony begins. Meanwhile, the leader of the Liberty Pixies roams the castle until he stumbles upon Charlie and King Justin.

"Your majesty." Zach said as he bowed down.

"Likewise." King Justin smiled, bowing right back.

Justin proceeds to go find Clay and his queen, leaving the noble prince and the purple fairy alone to begin their conversation.

"So... did you tell him?" Zach asked Charlie.

"I showed him actually." Charlie replied. "But I honestly didn’t expect for him to not be as shocked as I thought."

"Of course. I mean he did hide the secret about your mother for how many years?" Zach teased.

"Well... I was around 6 during that joyous day of the christening." Charlie recalled. "And now Alex is 16 so... that would make me 22 years old. Twenty... Two... years without having a single clue about my mother's exact appearance!"

"Did your father give you any description?" Zach asked.

"Sadly, no." Charlie frowned. "Each passing year during Alex's 16-year disappearance, my dad gradually lost memory of what my mom looked like to the point where on some days he would forget her existence entirely."

"Don't worry, brave warrior." Zach reassured. "Although she's not within my tribe of pixies, I hope your mother will come back to you and King Justin when the time is right! Anyways, good luck on the wedding tonight! I am confident that you boys will make everyone proud."

"Thank you." Charlie nodded.

Zach bumps fists with the human, then looks around and spots Tyler walking down the stairs. 

"My fellow apprentice!" Zach smiled.

"Your majesty." Tyler smiled back. "What are you guys up to?"

"I was just wishing this charming man luck for tonight." The purple fairy answered. "Anyways me and my people are going to reclaim our domain at the mountains now that it's no longer in Bryce's control. But don't fret, my friends! We will be back in time for the celebration!"

"Mind if I come with?" Tyler asked. "There's something I need to do back there."

"Of course." Zach said.

"Oh I almost forgot." The blue fairy gulped. "Here is your groom outfit, Charlie! Jessica and Ani made you a brand new cape as well!"

Tyler hands Charlie his new and improved red cape, plus his fresh embroidered suit for the wedding.

"Thanks, Ty!" Charlie gleefully smiled.

The male fairies say farewell to the noble prince before magically shrinking themselves to their pixie size. And so Tyler and Zach begin to depart from the castle and fly to the mountains.

"Can I ask you a question?" Tyler asked as they flew over the valley forests. "We all now Bryce was a different kind of fairy. Unlike us Liberty Pixies, he carried much bigger wings that would heavily hang back when he walked. The wings that Charlie possesses are very similar to his in size and shape. Does this mean that... the prince's mother is likely related to the dark lord? Do you know if there are more big-winged fairies out there beyond this kingdom?"

"No one in this land knows... even I don't know." Zach shook his head. "There might possibly be more evil fairies like Bryce within that race. So if there is ever a time where his race of fairies decide to come out of hiding and visit this land, we'll be more than ready."

Once they reach their destination, Tyler becomes astonished by how this part of the land looked compared to before. The dark clouds that used to circulate the mountains were no longer there. Now, the flowers have regrown and sunlight has shined over the dark castle once again after many long years. As Zach joins the other pixies in the throne room, the blue fairy decides to roam around. Tyler flies back to the abandoned lookout tower where he had turned Bryce's servant into stone. He examines the bird's frozen body in shame and decides to undo the spell on him. Monty starts to move again and he finds himself transforming back into a human.

"Wha-what? But... why?" Monty stuttered.

"Bryce is dead." Tyler informed.

Monty begins to tremble in despair after finding out the news. The blue fairy walks closer to him but the servant steps back in fear that Tyler might kill him since he was once Bryce's favorite henchman.

"Hey it's okay! It's all over. He can’t order you around anymore." Tyler said. "You have the chance to run away from this now."

"I... I.. I can't." Monty cried. "I didn't care if he was evil. He was my only family. I have no one else. Bryce was the first person to even give a shit about me!"

Zach stumbles upon them and flies straight over behind Tyler.

"You don’t have to be like him, Monty." Tyler pleaded. "Join our side. You can live a better life."

The man stands still for a brief moment.

"I'm sorry... but I have to finish what he started." Monty said.

Monty lets himself fall from the edge of the tower. Tyler and Zach rush towards the edge, thinking that the young man had purposely fallen to his death. But they glance right up to see that Monty has transformed back into his black bird form. The master of all evil may be dead... but his most dedicated disciple was still alive and breathing. Monty quickly soars from the high mountains and decides to make his way to King Clayton's castle. In Tyler's eyes, the war was not over just yet.

And so Tyler and Zach immediately follow the bird's tracks, knowing that the lives of Clay and his people were still at stake, regardless of their main villain being deceased. There was still one little piece of darkness left roaming within this land... and it must be cleansed before time runs out. Will Monty finish what his master started? Or... will he decide to choose a different fate? And so the sky begins to turn bright orange, signaling everyone in the kingdom to make ready to witness the most-anticipated ceremony in the history of Crestmont.


	17. The Wedding of Alex and Charlie, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second part of the finale!
> 
> one more chapter left OMG :)

Sunset begins, and every citizen of Clay and Justin's kingdoms, rich and poor, proceed to take their seats as the royal wedding commences. King Clayton and Queen Hannah had decided that the sacred garden located at the back of the castle would be the perfect place to hold the ceremony. Charlie rushes towards the altar while letting his crimson red cape flow with the wind. Meanwhile, Tyler and Zach are still trying to figure out how to prevent the biggest follower of the deceased dark lord from harming the good people. 

"Why did you let him go?" Zach began to ask. "You could've just left him there. Frozen in time."

"Monty doesn't deserve that." Tyler answered. "He is no wicked man like Bryce was."

"How would you know that?" Zach said. "You have no idea what he's been through."

"It’s true I don’t, but I’ve seen enough death for one lifetime." Tyler said. "Yes I hated Bryce. We all wanted him to be stopped, but I didn’t want him dead. Now it’s way too late to change that. I don't want his disciple to suffer the same fate."

Zach nods his head as they continue to soar over the grasslands even though he didn't quite entirely agree with Tyler's statement.

"Do you know if Monty can use magic?" Tyler asked the purple fairy. "You know... other than transfiguration?"

"I've eavesdropped on him and his master a few times when I was still in hiding." Zach mentioned. "Bryce had taught him some tricks, but not actual dark magic. But still, we should not underestimate him. He was trained by a powerful supernatural wizard after all."

Once the male fairies reach King Clayton's castle, Zach decides that he should be the one to handle the situation with Monty anonymously.

"You go do your duty." Zach said. "I'll take care of Monty."

"Okay." Tyler nodded. "But promise me you won't kill him. My nephew wouldn't want that."

"Of course not." The purple fairy agreed. "Remember what I taught you, Ani, and Jessica? We only use our magic to do good things."

And so Zach and his apprentice go their separate ways. The fairy in purple senses the rest of his people following his trail, and so Zach orders the pixies to come with him to stop Monty. Tyler soars down over the garden and quickly changes into his human form.

"Where have you been?" Ani asked in concern.

"Long story!" Tyler panted.

Tyler tries his best to shake off his worries as he stands with Alex's groom at the altar. The trumpets go off and every single person inside the garden turns around as their royal prince makes his entrance. And there he was. Alex uses his charming beauty to capture everyone's undivided attention, including his dream prince. That dream was one step closer to coming true. The great Prince Alexander slowly begins to make his first steps towards the altar, with the guidance of Aunt Jessica.

"You deserve to be happy." Jessica smiled with all her heart.

Jessica proudly hugs her nephew before taking her seat. She and Ani, along with Clay, Hannah, Justin, watch in excitement from the very front row as Alex faces his soon-to-be-husband. As Tyler prepares to begin the ceremony, Zach and his recruits searched every inch of the castle until they had heard a noise coming from Alex's bedroom. The purple fairy magically unlocks the door from the outside and becomes ultimately surprised by what he had found inside. It was Prince Alexander himself, both his hands tied up with rope.

"Alex?" Zach gasped as he freed him from the ropes. "How can you be here? I thought you were already walking down the aisle."

"That person out there is NOT me!" Alex panted. "I told my aunts to wait for me downstairs so that I could prepare myself for the wedding. Then suddenly some bird broke through my window and pulled a piece of my hair, then turned into a living man. He then took out a vial and after putting the hair in, he drank it."

"Monty..." Zach whispered as he came into realization.

"I couldn’t believe my eyes, Zach! That man transformed into ME!" Alex said. "Literally from head to toe. It's as if he stole my reflection and made it into his own uniform."

"A disguise potion, of course!" Zach recalled. "Bryce had taught him how to make potions and use them against others. That kind of magic had been long forbidden within these grounds."

"The... the wedding! Oh no, it's already started!" Alex panicked. "What if that Monty guy does something bad to my family... and Charlie?"

"Easy, child." Zach said. "I promise you we will not let the dead wizard's last living henchman ruin this historic day. Come now, we must hurry!"

Alex and Zach immediately go downstairs and race towards the garden to put a stop to Monty's actions. But they were too late. The false Alex had already made it to the altar with Charlie before them. As Zach tries to think of a plan, Tyler proceeds to verbalize his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Prince Alexander and Prince Charles in marriage." Tyler began to speak. "With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and husband."

The blue fairy turns over to Charlie first.

"Do you, Charlie, take Prince Alexander to be your wedded husband, to cherish in love and in friendship, in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment, to love him faithfully, today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you shall live?"

"I do." Charlie nodded with dignity.

The taller prince was smiling so brightly yet was so oblivious about the fact that he was not currently facing the real Alex. 

"And do you, Alex..." Tyler continued. "Take Prince Charles to be your wedded husband, to cherish in love and in friendship, in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment, to love him faithfully, today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you shall live?"

From afar, Alex wanted to barge out there and stop the wedding but then got halted by Zach. After thinking of an idea, the purple fairy tells the blonde boy to sit back and let him handle Monty. Zach discreetly flies behind the clone and sees him draw out a knife from his back pocket. Just when the false Alex was about to speak, Zach raises his wand and freezes everyone's bodies inside the garden, including Alex's fairy guardians and the royal highnesses. The purple fairy casts a spell on the knife to pull it away from the disguised henchman's possession, then proceeds to disintegrate it with one flick.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Monty yelled as his own voice pierced through his disguise.

Monty turns his head to examine the frozen crowd until he spots the three fairies. He quickly runs over to Jessica and shoves his hand under her robes to steal her wand. Zach and the pixies surround him while pointing their wands directly at the imposter, causing the false Alex to aim back.

"Stand back!" Monty hissed. "Or I'll use this to kill everyone in this ugly garden!"

"My senses are telling me otherwise." Zach said. "You have no idea how to use a wand, do you? I have spied on you and your master a few times for the past sixteen years, and yet I have never once seen Bryce give you any wand training. Oh... and I know a lot about you."

The imposter becomes irrationality triggered by Zach's words.

"Born into this world as a rusty blackbird." The purple fairy recalled. "Shunned by the humans and wildlife due to your uncanny appearance, and then the dark lord came into your life. Bryce used his magic to give you, Monty, the gift to transform into a human whenever you please. Since then, he had made you his servant. You followed every single order Bryce gave you in order to please him, but sadly he never gave you anything in return. Because that's exactly who he is, Monty... or was, per say. Wicked, cruel, evil, and heartless. But you don’t have to go down to his level. You are free now. Step into the light and join the good people. This kingdom will be more than welcome to give you a proper home."

Monty tries not to let the pixie king's knowledge of his past mess with his head, but his feelings of sorrow for Bryce got the best of him.

"I'll never join you!" Monty wailed in rage.

The disguised henchman's anger causes him to flick the stolen wand at Zach's men, restraining the pixies onto the ground.

"I don't want to hurt you, young man." Zach said calmly. "I have since taught my fellow pupils that murder is never our way. Thus it would mean that killing someone, even if that person was the cruelest being in the world, was still an act of evil. However... since it seems that you decided to carry on finishing your own master's mission, you leave me no choice. I must do everything I can to keep the people and every other living thing safe from the darkness that roams this land!"

But before Zach and Monty could even begin their duel, the real Alex rushes over to his evil doppelgänger and the others.

"Stop! Please don't fight!" Alex begged. "No more violence. No more death. I'm begging you! Monty, killing Charlie won't bring Bryce back. You don't want to do this. I know you don't."

Monty glances at the blonde boy but keeps silent. Then suddenly out of nowhere he decides to choke Alex by the neck.

"You... do NOT... KNOW ME!!!" Monty scorned.

"ALEX!" Zach shrieked as he lifted his wand.

Zach tries to free the prince but Monty casts a binding spell on him, causing the purple fairy to fall to the ground.

"Dammit!" Zach yelled.

"Looks like I'm a fast learner." Monty bragged. "Oh look, I managed to pin down a fairy king. This means I'm one step closer to surpassing my master!

Monty proceeds to align the wand over the blonde boy's forehead.

"Hmm... so that's how it works." Monty smirked. "I just thought about tying those pests up and BOOM! This thing did exactly what my mind wanted it to do! Now... let's see if I can use it to erase your memories."

"Mon-Monty... don't... do this." Alex coughed.

"Shut up, you worthless faggot!" The henchman said while tightening his grip around the prince's neck. "It'll be over quick. Soon you will forget about everyone in this room. Prince Alexander, beloved by all the good people, no more. You won't remember the fairies, your parents, oh... and most of all, the destined prince of your dreams."

"No... don't hurt Charlie. Please!" The blonde boy pleaded. "Have mercy!"

"Now. BEGONE! PRINCE ALEXANDER!" Monty said before chanting his own evil laugh.

Alex closes his eyes while praying for a spark of hope to help free himself from this situation. As much as he wanted his destined hero to save him once more, Charlie was unfortunately still frozen in time along with the rest of the people. With no hopes or alternatives left, Alex was left with no choice but to handle the disciple himself. He was never raised to be a warrior or a fighter, but in this particular event of his lifetime, he has to toughen his skin in order to defend his loved ones. And so with all the strength he could control, Alex forces Monty's hand off his neck and attempts to take the wand from him.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Alex cried.

"Get off of me!" Monty snapped.

Now that they have both their hands locked over Jessica's wand, Alex and Monty viciously struggle to take it from one another. As they continue fighting for possession of the magic tool, Alex manages to align the wand to the direction of Charlie and flicks it to unfreeze the groom.

"Huh... wha-what?" Charlie stuttered before noticing the boys strangling each other on the ground. "Alex!"

The dark lord's apprentice and the royal prince eventually let go after wasting their energy. Alex immediately runs over beside Charlie, while Monty gets up and points the wand at the couple.

"And it's still in my hands." Monty exhaled, still in his disguise.

Charlie looks over at the real Prince Alexander, then at the fake one, then back, and then repeats. The groom had a thoroughly rough time believing what he was just now seeing that he almost wanted to pass out.

"What the hell is going on?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie!" Alex called out. "That's not the real me!"

"He's lying!" The false Alex shouted. "I'm the real Alex!"

The taller prince gazes at both Alex and his evil clone a second time. Charlie takes a deep breath and processes his thoughts to reminisce back to where he first laid eyes on Prince Alexander; from the christening, then the woods, and then to the tower. As of right now, the mighty warrior must make a difficult choice. One wrong move... and he will lose the love of his life forever.


	18. The Wedding of Alex and Charlie, Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!
> 
> the endgame is finally here!

"No you are not." Charlie answered.

The false Alex was left standing there, confused by how the noble prince saw through his wicked illusion.

"What are you talking about, my love?" Monty asked as he tried to mock Alex's voice. "It is me. That guy standing beside you is the imposter! I shall get rid of him for you!"

"You are NOT Prince Alexander." Charlie said with absolute certainty. "The Alex that I know would never raise a weapon against someone. He was not raised to be an evil warrior. Alex is kind, gentle, patient, and the most beautiful person I have ever met. He is a blessing to this kingdom, and was born to spread peace and happiness to every living thing within this land."

Alex observes his future husband's face that screamed with courageousness and smiles proudly.

"Well in that case..." Monty whispered.

The evil clone quickly flicks the red fairy's wand after noticing that Alex's guard was down.

"Charlie! Alex! Look out!" Zach screamed.

Just before the sparks from the wand could reach Alex, Charlie immediately summons his sword of truth and blocks the enchantment. The spell backfires and hits straight at Monty's forehead, which causes the effects of his disguise potion to wear off instantly. Monty returns to his true physical human form and falls on the stoned pavement.

"You saved me... again." Alex smiled, hugging his lover in his arms.

"That's what heroes do, right?" Charlie smiled back as he rubbed Alex's hair.

The half-fairy prince proceeds to wield his weapon to release Zach and his pixies from the binding spell, while the smaller boy takes the wand from Monty's possession and puts it safely back into Jessica's hands. Alex and the others slowly walk over to the fallen henchman as soon as they see him start to move again.

"Oh... Hello." Monty grinned as glanced up at the group. "Who are you people?"

The princes and the pixies murmur with each other in confusion until they realize that Charlie's sword had caused Monty's memory charm to backfire, which caused Monty to lose all of his memories. He was no longer the dark lord's top disciple. The life of Monty has now been completely reset. No more sadness or evil within his veins.

"And now... every source of evil within this realm has finally been cleansed!" Zach cheered. "Hey, Winston!"

The purple fairy calls out one of his pixie warriors to come forward.

"What do you want me to do to him, your majesty?" Winston asked as he flew towards his king. "Let's make him stay as a bird for all eternity, or turn him into a toad, or a rat!" 

"No need, my friend." Zach replied. "Would you mind helping out on adding some kindness to this man?"

"Whatever you say, your majesty!" Winston agreed.

The pixie magically transforms himself into human size and walks up to the fallen man. Winston suddenly becomes hypnotized by Monty's unprofessional appearance.

"By the gods, your majesty!" Winston said before blushing. "This man has such a very dashing face for an ex-servant of the wicked wizard."

Winston grabs his hand to help lift Monty up from the ground, then flicks his wand at the young man to change his dark robes into a much cleaner piece of clothing.

"Who... who are you?" Monty stuttered. "More importantly... who the hell am I?"

"Let's get you seated for the special ceremony, then maybe we could rule our own little kingdom inside my room later." Winston smirked.

The pixie leads Monty to some empty seats to sit down on.

"Will he always be like this?" Alex asked.

"I'm afraid so, but he has now given himself a chance to begin a new life and learn to be good again." Zach said before levitating in front of the crowd. "And now... let us continue with the wedding, shall we?"

Alex and Charlie hurry back to their positions near the altar. Zach and his people fly above the garden and wield their wands to undo the timeless body-freezing spell on everyone. And so King Clayton and the rest of his people resume watching the two princes exchange their hands in marriage. Charlie becomes mesmerized by the blonde boy's beauty once again, while Alex does the same thing. As he glimpses longingly at his dream prince, Alex's heartbeat starts racing like wildfire. Charlie's too. This is it. The moment everyone had been waiting for. Two kingdoms... finally united into one, strong force. After fighting through many of the high and lows of their lives, the two boys have finally made it to the endgame.

"I do!" Alex nodded while crying at the same time.

Charlie bursts out the biggest happy face he could make while Tyler and the rest of the audience do the same.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you... **HUSBAND** and **HUSBAND**!!!" Tyler declared.

And just like that, Prince Alexander and Prince Charles were officially married. As the sun finally sets, the blonde boy and his dream prince plant their true love's kiss in front of the entire kingdom. This kiss felt way more powerful than the other ones they had shared. In this moment, Alex had never felt so alive. Thank god I'm alive, he thought. Thanks to the help of his fairy guardians, he has granted the chance to see the man of his dreams right in front of his eyes.

"Hail to Prince Alexander and Prince Charles!" The Liberty Pixies chanted. "Hail to Prince Alexander and Prince Charles!"

King Clayton and the rest of his people rise up to applaud for the new married couple. Prince Alexander turns to look at all the citizens, his fairy guardians, and his parents. Clay and Hannah were smiling, King Justin was smiling, Zach and his army of pixies were cheering, Jessica and Ani were crying like horses while Tony neighed wildly from the end of their row, and Tyler was clapping with pride for his beloved nephew. Alex knew that his presence was making everyone in the room happy. Not a single negative expression in sight.

After endless rounds of clapping and cheering, every person within the castle makes their way into the great hall to start the grand celebration of the new unity of Crestmont and Evergreen. The trumpets go off from above and Alex and Charlie make their way to the center of the room. Charlie lifts out his hand towards his husband.

"May I have this dance?" Charlie smiled.

Alex didn’t have to think twice before accepting his request. As the two boys felt their palms collide with each other, the blonde boy and his handsome hero begin to focus their eyesights directly at one another.

"I'd thought you’d never ask." Alex happily responded.

The citizens of Crestmont and Evergreen surrounded the married couple and watched with open hearts as the two princes began dancing at the center of the great hall. Jessica, Ani, and Tyler watch with great happiness from above as they see their beloved Alex Standall dance with the love of his life.

"Why Ani... what's the matter, dear?" Jessica asked as she saw the green fairy cry.

"Oh... I just LOVE happy endings!" The green fairy admitted.

"Yes yes... I do to-" Jessica laughed before noticing Alex's suit. "Ohhhh... Blue!"

The red fairy notices that her nephew's outfit was still not properly changed into the color she had preferred.

"PINK!" Jessica chanted.

She flicks her wand to the direction of Alex and finally changes the suit to pink, but not even that could put Tyler to rest.

"BLUE!" Tyler whispered, waving his wand.

And so Prince Alexander continues to sway around with his dazzling, brave warrior of a husband inside the great hall while his royal suit keeps on changing color after color. Slowly after many twists and turns, more people start to join the two princes in their enchanting slow dance. As the whole kingdom continues to rejoice, every animal and mystical creature in the room starts to sing at the top of their lungs.

_I know you,_ _I walked with you once upon dream_

_I know you,_ _the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_and I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_but if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_you'll love me at once_

_the way you did once_

_upon... a... dream..._

Prince Charles examines everyone around him and his beautiful lover. Zach was spreading flowers and pixie dust everywhere, Clay and Hannah were swaying close to each other, Justin was busy getting lost into the music, little kids were playing around with Tony, and Winston was smiling while teaching Monty how to dance regardless of seeing him trip on the floor every three seconds. Just as Charlie predicted, Alex has now spread joy and happiness to all the citizens of their now united kingdom. He then turns back to look at Alex's beautiful face and begins to summon his golden wings. The half-fairy prince takes Prince Alexander right outside and flies high towards the sky. As the two married princes look up at the glistening stars, fireworks start to burst above the castle grounds. Alex and Charlie deepen their eye contact while imagining a world where there were only just the two of them.

"I love you." Charlie grinned as he gazed at his lover's baby blue eyes. 

"I love you too." Alex smiled back, letting his beauty shine like the brightest star. "Until the end of time."

And now as they share one last kiss, Alex and Charlie have finally come to conclude... that their true love did indeed, conquered all.

**And they lived happily ever after.**

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!!!
> 
> And so this tale of Prince Alexander and Prince Charles has now come to a close.
> 
> I am officially finished with my Once Upon A Dream chalex fanfic!!!  
> (Unless I feel like writing a sequel lol)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who had taken the time to read this piece. Your comments have made me fall more and more in love with this work I had written with all of my confidence and imagination.
> 
> Comment down below to give me feedback or if you want me to write a sequel to this work :)


End file.
